Something Lost
by Intan Uchiha
Summary: Ini hanya sedikit takdir menyakitkan yang melingkupi mereka./ Karena seluruh mimpinya adalah tentang gadis itu, tanpa sadar seluruh kehidupannya berputar disekitar gadis itu./ Gaara x Hinata x Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ini hanya sedikit takdir menyakitkan yang melingkupi mereka.**_

 **Something Lost**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Gaara S x Hinata H x Shikamaru N**

Genre : **Drama, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chap I**_

 _ **Dan Bisakah Sekejap Saja, Kau Berhenti Dari Langkahmu…**_

 _ **Lihatlah Aku Yang Selalu Berada Di Belakangmu…**_

 _ **Hanya Aku, Dan Selalu Aku**_

 _ **Walau Kau Selalu Berkata Untuk Berhenti**_

 _ **Tapi Kau Selalu Meninggalkan Jejak Yang Menjadi Alasan Ku Untuk Mengikuti**_

 _ **Dan Pada Saat Kau Lelah Menatap Ke Depan,**_

 _ **Ingatlah Aku yang Selalu Ada Tepat Dibelakangmu**_

' _Kubilang keluarkan dia dari sana sekarang juga ?!'_

' _Brengsek! keluarkan dia sekarang juga!'_

' _Lepaskan aku brengsek! Dia didalam sana! Aku harus menyelematkannya!'_

' _Brengsek kalian semua! Lepaskan aku!'_

' _AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH… Hyugaaaaaaa!_ '

 _Hoshh… Hoshhh… Hoshhh…_

Desahan nafas yang tidak beraturan menggema di salah satu kamar besar _penthouse_ yang berada di _Washington_ , giginya bergemelutuk menahan ketakutan akan mimpi buruknya yang selalu hadir dalam setiap malam yang ia lalui, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Lagi,

Mimpi yang sama dengan objek yang sama…

Ini bukan suatu kebetulan, dan dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri luar biasa jika ia memimpikan hal ini.

Seorang gadis, yah… yang ia tahu dalam mimpinya ada teriakan dari seorang gadis yang terasa membelah-belah lapisan kulitnya, kobaran api… dan teriakan keputus-asaan.

Hal yang ia mimpikan selama kurang lebih 5 tahun ini hanya itu.

Gaara Sabaku...

Ia menyandarkan punggunya di tepian kasur besarnya dan menyilangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi _jade_ nya. Mood nya benar-benar berubah menjadi buruk hari ini, karena mimpi sialan itu.

Selang beberapa detik ia menyibakkan selimut besarnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, ia harus bersiap-siap banyak pertemuan penting yang harus ia hadiri hari ini.

##

 _ **Jepang**_

"Ibu, aku berangkat…" teriak gadis manis dengan pakaian formal dan tas laptop di genggaman tangannya.

"Ne, kau selalu saja tidak sempat sarapan sayang, ibu buatkan bekal sarapan, pastikan kau memakannya ketika tiba dikantor, oke…" titah Yoshino pada anak gadis nya.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil memeluknya "Aku sangat mencintaimu bu". Ia memakai _heals-nya_ dan berlalu pergi, langkahnya tergesa-gesa ia harus mengejar bis jemputan karyawan dan ia jelas tidak boleh terlambat sampai di halte.

 _Suna Building,_

Terletak di tengah ibu kota Jepang, 12 juta orang tinggal di Tokyo dan ratusan ribu lainnya berpulang pergi setiap harinya untuk bekerja dan berbisnis di kota metropolitan ini, pusat ekonomi, budaya, pendidikan bahkan politik berpusat di kota ini. Kota dengan padatnya _traffic,_ kota yang hangat dan penuh dengan sejuta cerita.

Ini tahun ke-5 Hinata bekerja di sini sebagai salah satu sekretaris di team yang bertanggung jawab langsung kepada Presiden Direktur di Suna Corp. Dan hari ini, sepertinya salah satu hari terbaik bagi Hinata karena berdasarkan serangkaian test yang sudah ia lalui beberapa minggu ini dan voting dari jajaran direksi ia terpilih menjadi ketua sekretaris bukan hanya di team sekretaris Presdir tapi bertanggung jawab terhadap seluruh sekretaris di perusahaan besar ini, baik di kantor pusat maupun cabang.

Ya, pencapaian diluar expektasi seorang Hinata Nara.

"Selamat Nara-san, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras beberapa tahun ini dan kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Hinata menerima jabatan tangannya dan menandatangi persetujuan kontrak kerja terbaru dengan direktur bagian legal & SDM "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya selama ini Yamato-sama." ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Ya, sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat."

##

Hinata tersenyum sumringah, rona merah di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas, akhirnya… perjuangannya selama 5 tahun ini mengabdikan diri, tenaga, pikiran serta seluruh waktunya akhirnya terbayar dengan pencapaian besar yang ia raih dihari ini.

Karena, menjadi staff biasa diperusahaan sebesar ini saja ada begitu banyak test yang harus dilalui calon pegawai bukan hal yang mudah jika ingin diterima untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini, apa lagi memiliki jabatan yang srategis dalam masa kerja 4 tahun sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa yang telah didapat Hinata.

" _ **Selamattttt"**_

Teriakan kegirangan staff di ruangan ini serta bunyi terompet yang dibunyikan acak jelas membuat pemilik mata amethyst ini tersentak kaget, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tanda terkejut dan bahagia.

"Yosh, selamat Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau terpilih sebagai ketua, semangat masa mudamu sungguh luar biasa." ucap Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Te-terima kasih Lee-san."

"Selamat yah Hinata-san." ucap mereka satu persatu sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku turut bahagia… selamat yah, kau memang yang terbaik." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya ini.

Dan Hinata,

Ia terharu, yah… seperti menahan tangis bahagia, terlebih melihat kejutan yang dipersiapkan rekan-rekan kerjanya, raut wajah bahagia rekan-rekannya jelas membuatnya jauh lebih terharu "Te-terima kasih, terima kasih banyak semuanya…" ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Ne, jangan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja, ibu ketua sekretaris… kau harus mentraktrir kami semua makan malam kali ini." titah Sakura, matanya menggerling jahil pada setiap rekan-rekannya.

Dan disusul gelak tawa serta anggukan setuju dari seluruh staff yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika restoran di perempatan distrik sana?" tawar Hinata sambil terus tersenyum bahagia, kebahagiannya di hari ini jelas tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Oke!" jawab mereka serempak

##

Disinilah mereka semua akhirnya, kurang lebih ada 10 pegawai Suna _Corp_ dan termasuk Hinatamasih menghabiskan waktu malamnya di restoran ini, padahal sudah masuk jam 12.00 malam tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berhenti.

Karena, bagi setiap pegawai waktu-waktu seperti ini bisa berkumpul seperti ini terlepas dari urusan pekerjaan adalah hal yang langka dan menyenangkan, wajar… mereka tidak ingin berakhir dengan cepat.

"Ne, Hinata… ini sudah hampir jam 12.00, apa kau tidak ingin meminta Shikamaru untuk menjemput mu?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum _Americano_ _coffe_ -nya.

"Tidak perlu Sakura-chan, hari ini dia memiliki jadwal operasi yang banyak dan kurasa dia perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah, kau ku antar dengan mobilku saja bagaimana?" lagi, Sakura bertanya pada Hinata yang saat ini tampak gelisah.

"Ti-tidak perlu, jalur rumah kita berlawanan… sangat merepotkan untuk mu jika harus mengantarku pulang, aku naik taksi saja." jawab Hinata menyakinkan.

"Ck." Sakura mendecak kesal, lagi-lagi temannya yang satu ini menolak jika diantar pulang.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, ia berkali-kali mengecek waktu di jam tangannya, ini sudah larut dan ponsel dia kehabisan daya batre "Sa-sakura-chan, kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut… apa aku boleh pulang lebih dulu? ponselku mati, dan ibuku pasti sangat khawatir."

Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju "Baiklah, aku paham jika kau ingin pulang lebih cepat, kau sudah tidak sabar kan ingin memberitahu Shikamaru perihal kabar berita ini?" sahut Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan Hinata, ia terlalu polos dalam segala hal…

Wajahnya mendadak merona merah mendengar kata-kata godaan dari sahabatnya ini "Ti-tidak kok." jawab Hinata gugup dan itu semakin memperjelas apa yang hatinya rasakan.

"Hahahaha, kau masih saja bersikap seperti ini jika menyangkut pemuda malas itu Hinata, baiklah… hati-hati di jalan dan kabari aku jika ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini Sakura…" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi.

##

 _ **Cinta yang aku temukan karena bertemu denganmu…**_

 _ **Cinta yang tidak akan kutemukan di tempat manapun bahkan saat aku mati nanti…**_

Awal Juni hingga pertengahan bulan Juli, udara di Jepang sedikit mengalami perubahan, yah… masa transisi dari perubahan musim semi menjadi musim panas, dataran di seluruh Jepang diguyur hujan setiap harinya, bahkan biasanya disertai angin yang sedikit bertiup kencang.

Seperti malam ini,

Jam tangan Hinata sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 dan ia masih di dalam taksi terjebak di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo sejak pagi tadi "Ano, maaf… apakah bisa anda sedikit lebih cepat?" tanya Hinata pada supir taksi yang tepat duduk di depannya.

"Maafkan saya nona, daerah di sekitar sini penerangan jalannya tidak terlalu baik, dan diluar hujan deras saya harus hati-hati mengendarai mobilnya." jawab supir taksi.

"Ne, baiklah…" jawab Hinata pasrah, yah… melihat keadaan di luar yang tidak terlalu bersahabat wajar jika supir taksi bereaksi seperti ini.

* * *

 _ **Apakah kau hidup menderita setiap hari seperti yang aku lalui ?**_

 _ **Kenapa hanya aku yang merasa tersiksa karena masih bernafas walau tanpamu,**_

 _ **Karena, sulit sekali menjalani hidupku tanpamu…**_

' _Gaara-kun, apakah benar kau mencintaiku?'_

' _Gaara-kun kau pasti datang kan? aku akan menunggumu, kau pasti datang kan?'_

' _Gaara-kun, ini hari ulang tahunku… kau pasti akan datang kan?'_

Hoshh… Hoshhh…

Sabaku Gaara terlonjak dari mimpinya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi besarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, matanya sempat terpejam beberapa saat karena semua aktifitas yang ia lakukan hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya, tapi… lagi-lagi waktu istirahatnya yang berharga harus terganggu karena mimpi sialan itu lagi.

Pendingin ruangan sudah diset maksimal, tapi peluh tetap bercucuran di pelipisnya, ia terengah-engah ia mengacak surai merahnya. Sebenarnya siapa gadis dimimpinya itu? dan apa maksud setiap mimpinya? tidak mungkin jika semua ini hanya kebetulan atau bunga tidur seperti yang kebanyakan orang bicarakan.

Object yang sama, dengan situasi yang sama, dan rasa sakit didadanya terasa nyata.

 **Kriettt**

Pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan, sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap dan dengan raut bersahaja berjalan penuh perhitungan di setiap langkahnya "Presdir, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Gaara hanya menatapnya tanpa ekpressi, ia memejamkan matanya menahan sisa rasa sakit didadanya karena mimpi sialan itu.

"Iruka, urus kepindahanku ke kantor di Jepang… usahakan secepatnya." titah Gaara.

Iruka Umino terdiam sesaat, ia menyadari hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat "Apakah ada masalah Presdir?" tanyanya.

"Hn, tidak ada masalah… sudah waktunya Kankuro kembali ke kantor pusat, dan aku akan mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya sudah menjadi hak untukku."

Dan Iruko menundukan kepalanya tanda memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan atasan yang sangat ia hormati ini.

Gaara menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya dikursinya.

Ia menutup matanya, ia… tidak bisa jika harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang mimpi yang menyakitkan ini.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menjawab semua mimpi-mimpi yang terus membayanginya adalah kembali ke Jepang.

* * *

Sementara itu di belahan dunia yang lain, sesosok gadis yang turun dari taksinya sedikit berlari dengan _heals_ nya dibawah rintikan hujan "Uh, dinginnya…" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Krettt**

Suara pintu pagar yang ia buka perlahan menampilkan lelaki dewasa dengan celana training hitam dan sweater berwarna senada berdiri di depan pintu masuk, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan memandang Hinata tanpa ekpressi.

"Ponselmu mati." suara beratnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat.

"I-iya, ponselku habis daya."

"Setidaknya jika ingin pulang larut, kau hubungi ke rumah terlebih dahulu, ibu menunggumu sedari tadi… masuk dan istirahatlah biar aku yang menutup pintu pagar."

Hinata menunduk tanda bersalah "Ma-maafkan aku Shikamaru-kun."

Dan Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata untuk menutup pintu pagar.

##

"Aku pulang…" ucap Hinata.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata? ibu cemas menunggumu sedari tadi."

"Maafkan aku bu, batre ponselku habis…" ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini esok hari, istirahatlah… kau pasti lelah Hinata." sambil tersenyum kali ini Shikaku yang berkata sambil mengusap surai indigo Hinata perlahan.

Tinggal bersama keluarga yang utuh penuh dengan kasih sayang, adalah keberkahan luar biasa yang diberikan Tuhan, dan tidak setiap manusia memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan dalam setiap keluarga. Dan Hinata termasuk salah satu yang beruntung yang memilikinya.

Hinata mendesah penuh penyesalan, lagi-lagi… ia melakukan kesalahan pada Ibu-nya di hari ini, dan terutama pada Shikamaru satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang Hinata tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

 _ **Tok… tok… tok..**_

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar perlahan.

"Masuklah…" terdengar jawaban dari penghuni di kamar itu.

Hinata masuk dengan segelas penuh susu hangat di genggaman tangannya "Apa aku menggangu Shikamaru-kun?"

Dan Shikamaru melepas kacamata bacanya, tangannya terulur menerima susu hangat dari Hinata "Tidak, ada apa?" jawabnya datar.

"Ma-maafkan aku hari ini, seharusnya aku menghubungi rumah terlebih dahulu."

Shikamaru memijit pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya rasa ngantuk sudah mulai menghinggapinya "Ya, ini sudah terlalu larut, sebaiknya kau tidur."

Tapi Hinata

Serasa tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, mulutnya terbuka tapi terkatup lagi setelahnya, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi rasanya sulit memulai dari mana.

"Bicaralah jika masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." ucap Shikamaru membaca gelagat dari seseorang yang sudah bersamanya selama 6 tahun ini.

"Itu, emmm… hasil test hari ini aku terpilih sebagai ketua sekretaris, aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak terbaru di hari ini, dan aku pulang terlambat karena teman-teman kantor mengadakan pesta untukku." tutur Hinata perlahan, tangannya meremas piyama tidurnya mendadakan hatinya sedang gugup.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shikamaru, bola matanya melirik penuh arti pada gadis di hadapannya ini "Selamat, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." sambung Shikamaru sambil mengusap perlahan surai indigo Hinata.

Dan bagi Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti ini jelas membuat rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya, walau penerangan dalam kamar terlalu samar tapi rona merah dan lekukan senyumnya jelas terlihat di bola mata Shikamaru.

"Te-terima kasih…" balas Hinata terbata "Ba-baiklah selamat tidur Shikamaru-kun." ucap Hinata dan berbalik pergi dari kamar Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru Nara,

Anak pertama dari Yoshiho dan Shikaku, terlahir dari klan Nara membuatnya di anugerahi IQ diangka yang luar biasa, saat ini diusianya yang baru 25 tahun ia sudah bergelar _Proffesor_ bahkan menempati jabatan yang bergengsi disalah satu rumah sakit besar dimana dulu ayahnya sebelum pensiun Nara Shikaku juga mengabdi sebagai dokter dirumah sakit itu.

Shikamaru Nara.

Sifatnya hangat walau terkesan cuek dan sangat malas, tapi siapa sangka… dibalik semua sifatnya yang seperti itu membuat seorang gadis terpikat pada pesonanya, yah… seorang gadis manis yang bahkan menyandang nama ' _Nara'_ dibelakang namanya.

Seorang gadis yang selalu berusaha menarik atensinya.

Hinata Nara, kenyatan perasaan yang harus ia hadapi… memiliki perasaaan yang entah di sebut cinta atau hanya kekaguman terhadap kakak laki-lakinya, yah… tidak masalah memang, toh Ia dengan Shikamaru hanya saudara angkat dimana 6 tahun yang lalu terdapat kejadian besar yang membuat keluarga Nara mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan menanggalkan nama Hyuga di belakang namanya.

Bukannya Shikamaru tidak menyadari perasaan yang dimiliki adik angkatnya, ia paham… ia sangat paham, memiliki otak keturunan klan Nara jelas membuatnya paham terhadapat hal-hal kecil apapun termasuk perasaan, hanya saja… Shikamaru sendiri bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

##

Rintik hujan di pagi hari membuat hawa udara semakin menurun, sinar mentari yang biasanya menembus bilik-bilik kamar kini hanya menyisakkan sedikit sinarnya, mentari di pagi ini seperti menandakan ia terlalu lelah untuk menyinari dunia ini.

Ini akhir pekan, ditambah suasana di luar yang dingin membuat Hinata masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi dan Hinata mau tidak mau harus bangun dari tidur nya yang nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Masih dengan piyamanya, Ia duduk di sebelah ibunya dan memeluknya dari samping "Kepala ku sedikit sakit bu." rengek Hinata.

"Ne, apa perlu ibu minta pada Shikamaru untuk memeriksamu sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng lembut, ia menelusupkan wajahnya di pelukan Ibunya "Bu, aku ada kabar baik." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kabar baik apa?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba yang langsung bergabung duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Hinata dan Yoshino.

Hinata tersenyum sumringah "Aku terpilih sebagai ketua, aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak pengesahan juga."

Seperti dugaan, ekpresi kedua orang tuanya sudah ia duga akan seperti ini, terlebih ibunya… terlihat sedikit meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau hebat Hinata…" ucap Shikaku bahagia.

"Tentu, aku kan seorang Naara…" ucap Hinata bahagia, matanya menyipit karena senyuman di wajahnya.

##

 **Narita Airport**

"Mulai siapkan semuanya secepatnya Iruka, laporan keuangan, saham serta hal-hal detail lainnya, periksa segera dan laporkan secepatnya padaku." ucap Gaara tanpa ekpressi seperti biasa.

"Baik Presdir." jawab Iruka patuh.

"Dan jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan Yahiko presdir Suna _Corp_ senin nanti." titah Gaara lagi sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bandara.

Gaara sedikit menahan nafasnya, dadanya terasa sedikit sesak… semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, perasaan aneh seperti di mimpinya semakin jelas. Yah, tanpa siapapun ketahui… bahkan Iruka Umino orang kepercayaannya, kembalinya ia ke Jepang bukan hanya soal perusahaan… tapi tentang gadis Hyuga yang ada di mimpinya.

Siapa yang tahu,

Senin nanti, awal dari takdir yang menyakiti dirinya akan di mulai.

 _ **Cinta yang kutunjukan kepadamu tanpa batasan**_

 _ **Bahkan dikehidupan setelah ini**_

 _ **Perasaanku akan selalu tertuju untukmu**_

 _ **Karena segalanya dalam hidupku adalah tentangmu...**_

-tbc-

 _ **Konbanwa…**_

 _ **Gomenne, Nanadaime Hokage… lagi-lagi saya harus meminjam istrimu sebagai chara.**_

 _ **Dari FF saya yg FH saya banyak mendapatkan masukkan tentang tulisan yang saya buat, ternyata memang saya harus banyak belajar, saya sangat menghargai review dari reader semua, terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi saran, dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah bersedia membaca, review atau Fav di FF saya yang Fillers Hearts, dan maaf jika banyak kekurangan dari tulisan saya, saya memang harus banyak belajar.**_

 _ **Dan semoga FF yang ini tidak mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Arigatou,**_

 _ **Dan Oyasuminasai**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ini hanya sedikit takdir menyakitkan yang melingkupi mereka.  
_**

 **Something Lost**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Gaara S x Hinata H x Shikamaru N**

Genre : **Drama, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chap II**

 _ **Saya membenci harapan yang tumbuh seperti ini**_

 _ **Saya membenci hati yang terbelah seperti ini**_

 _ **Ketidak bahagiaan terus mengisi hati ini**_

 _ **Aku berjalan mengikutinya dalam peraduaan**_

 _ **Langkah demi langkah…**_

 _ **Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menggapainya…**_

' _Semoga hari pertama mu bekerja di posisi yang baru berjalan lancar…'_

Sepenggal pesan yang di tulis di sebuah note kecil diatas kotak besar membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga, ini tulisan tangan Shikamaru.

Hinata membuka kotak yang berwarna terang yang sejak pagi tadi sudah tergeletak diatas meja riasnya "Ahhhh… sepatu, cantiknya." Hinata berteriak kegirangan "Terima kasih Shikamaru…" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, perasaannya penuh dengan kebahagian. Ia melepas kasar sepatu yang tadi digunakannya dan digantikan dengan sepatu baru pemberian orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya untuk memulai hari pertamanya berkerja sebagai ketua sekretaris.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, hari pertama saya menjabat… mohon kerjasamanya dari kalian semua." ucap Hinata penuh percaya diri.

"Ya." jawab mereka serempak.

"Persiapkan ruangan eksekutif sebaik mungkin, akan ada pertemuan sangat penting bagi presdir Yahiko jam 10.00 pagi ini, jangan sampai ada kesalahan sekecil apapun." titah Hinata pada staffnya yang mengangguk patuh dan mulai berpencar menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

 _ **Skip time**_

10 Menit sebelum pertemuan

"Tayuya-chan angkat hiasan bunga itu dari meja presdir, presdir Yahiko sangat _sensitive_ dengan serbuk bunga."

"Baik," ucap Tayuya.

"Sakura-chan, kapan teh hitam nya tiba? pastikan tidak terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin saat perjamuannya nanti."

"Siap ibu Ketua!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat.

"Hahahahaha, rasa-rasanya aneh jika kau memanggilku seperti itu Sakura-chan." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya, kau harus mulai membiasakan diri mulai sekarang Hinata, Oh ya… apa kau tahu siapa yang akan menemui Presdir kita hari ini? kenapa persiapannya sangat istimewa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mendapat _notice_ dari presdir untuk mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin, jika presdir sendiri yang meminta persiapannya berarti yang ia temui kali ini yang jelas bukan orang yang sembarangan."

Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sebagai respon.

Tepat Jam 10.00

Seperti sebuah tradisi, jika ada pertemuan penting baik itu antar eksekutif direksi ataupun dari pihak _external_ yang dirasa penting,team sekretaris presdir yang berjumlah 4 orang berikut dengan Hinata Nara sebagai ketua akan berdiri rapih didepan pintu ruangan menunggu datangnya tamu perusahaan.

"Ketua, mereka sudah tiba di lobby." ucap Tayuya sedikit berbisik pada Hinata yang hanya mengangguk paham dan sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi menunggu tamu presdir nya ini.

 _ **Tinggg**_

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka menimbulkan bunyi hentakan halus sepatu yang berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan eksekutif ini. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, terdengar dari langkahnya bukan hanya satu orang tamu presdir nya kali ini.

Hinata sedikit berdehem memberi tanda pada staffnya.

Langkah kaki mereka semakin dekat…

Masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, suara halusnya terdengar mengucapkan "Selamat datang…"

Surai indigonya tergerak, dengan senyum penuh di wajah ayunya Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya pada tamu presdirnya kali ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Degggg**_

Terasa ada belati yang menghunus ulu hatinya.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata membulat sempurna, seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar, senyum di wajahnya memudar perlahan di gantikan dengan ekpressi ketakutan.

 _Jade_ ini…

Surai merah ini…

Raut wajah yang tanpa ekpresi ini…

Menghempaskannya pada kenangan lama yang menyakitkan, dadanya berdegup ribuan kali lebih cepat sampai-sampai Hinata merasa sakit.

'Ga-gaara, di-dia… Sabaku Gaara…' ucap Hinata dalam Hati.

Tangannya mulai berkeringat karena gugup, ia kehilangan konsentrasinya… Waktu terasa berhenti di saat ini juga.

Hanya ada Hinata yang memandang penuh ketakutan pada lelaki yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya ini.

 **Gaara Pov**

Langkah lebar Sabaku Gaara berhenti otomatis, _Jade_ nya memandang lurus _amethyst_ yang mengunci pandangannya saat itu juga. 'Bo-bola mata itu…' tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Nyuuutttt**_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut luar biasa, yah… bola mata itu, ia yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana? dan… kenapa jantungnya bereaksi menyakitkan seperti ini?

 **Gaara Pov End**

"Maaf, kami sudah membuat janji dengan presdir Yahiko untuk pertemuan pagi ini." ucap Iruka memecah kehenginan yang terjadi beberapa saat.

Hinata tersentak.

Ucapan Iruka mengembalikan antensinya, ia menundukan kepalanya sekali lagi dan diikuti staff nya kemudian membuka akses agar tamu penting presdirnya bisa masuk kedalam ruangan eksekutif itu.

"Silahkan masuk, presdir sudah menunggu…" ucap Hinata sambil terus menundukan kepalanya, tapi kali ini bukan karena tradisi… ia hanya tidak ingin memandang _Jade_ yang menakutkan baginya.

Sabaku Gaara beserta rombongan memasuki ruang pertemuan, Hinata masih menunduk dengan kaki yang terasa bergetar karena takut, dan Gaara berlalu di hadapannya _jade_ nya terus-menerus memperhatikan Hinata sebelum bayangan Hinata tertutup pintu besar ruangan.

* * *

' _Bola mata itu, yah… aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?'_

Sejak pertemuan dengan Yahiko di Suna _building_ Gaara terus bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, ia memijit perlahan pelipisnya, berusaha mengingat bola mata gadis itu, tapi tak ada satupun memori dalam kepalanya yang merekamnya, kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Presdir?" tanya Iruka cemas melihat raut kegelisahan dari atasannya ini.

Gaara hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Perintahkan presdir Yahiko agar ia menemuiku lagi secepatnya setelah menyelesaikan segala hal yang kuminta." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ya." jawab Iruka patuh.

"Jangan sampai ada kesalahan sekecil apapun Iruka, kita akan mulai melakukan _ekpansi_ mulai minggu depan, rencana ini harus berhasil bagaimanapun caranya." titah Gaara kemudian, ia berdiri dari kursi besarnya dan memandang lurus kota Tokyo pada malam hari dari ketinggian apartemen pribadinya, hanya ada kerlipan lampu dan keheningan yang terpantul dalam _jade_ nya.

Dan Iruka mengangguk patuh "Baik, akan saya lakukan sebaik mungkin, saya permisi presdir… selamat beristirahat." sambil menunduk dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruangan besar ini.

* * *

 _ **Karena pada waktu malam pun, Aku hanya mengingat mu.**_

Sementara itu, dalam waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Hari yang di bayangkan akan ia lalui dengan penuh kebahagian, hari pertama dalam hidupnya ia bisa mencapai apa yang ia cita-citakan namun kenapa di hari ini, Kami-sama mempertemukannya kembali dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin Hinata temui dalam sisa kehidupannya.

Bayang-bayang ketakutan mulai memenuhi otaknya, sejak detik dimana ia melihat kembali _Jade_ yang selama 6 tahun ini mati-matian ia melupakannya, ia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang, sangat bahagia tapi kenapa takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sabaku Gaara.

 _ **Plukkk**_

"Kau bisa demam jika terlalu lama diluar dengan pakaian seperti ini." ucap Shikamaru datar sambil menyampirkan jaket yang ia gunakan pada punggung Hinata.

Hinata mendongak kaget "Shi-shikamaru-kun?"

"Sudah larut, mari pulang…" ucap Shikamaru dengan intonasi datar seperti biasa, ia berlalu pergi menuju mobilnya yang di parkir tidak jauh dari taman meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat bingung dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Melihat punggung tegap Shikamaru yang berlalu meninggalkannya, senyum Hinata kembali merekah sempurna.

Ia menggeleng lembut.

Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran _absurd_ nya, ada Shikamaru dalam kehidupannya saat ini, dan untuk apa ia memikirkan seseorang yang dulu pernah ada dalam kehidupannya.

Ya,

Hinata tersenyum atas pemikirannya sendiri dan berlari kecil menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Hyuga Hinata, mulai saat ini kau jadi milikku…"_

 _Gadis manis dengan mata amethyst itu jelas saja terkejut, tiba-tiba disiang yang terik ini di lorong belakang sekolah, seorang pangeran sekolah menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya._

" _Ta-tapi…" ucap Hinata gugup._

" _Kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak dulu, dan hari ini aku resmi menjadi kekasihmu… setuju atau tidak setuju aku sudah memutuskan kau jadi kekasihku." titah nya tegas._

 _Jaraknya yang dekat dengan Hinata membuat Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan tarikan nafasnya, harum tubuhnya sangat lembut dan memabukkan dalam waktu bersamaan, Jade nya yang teduh memberikan kehangatan dalam kehidupannya._

 _Dan tanpa sadar, Hinata mengangguk setuju._

 _Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang membuat ia menghabiskan hampir setiap waktu untuk terus-menerus mendekatinya._

 _Gaara terpejam dan menarik semua aroma tubuh dari gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini "Aku mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata." bisiknya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung dan masih belum bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _. . . . ._

 _ **Karena cintaku padamu terlalu dalam**_

" _Kau pulang denganku…" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba dan menarik lengan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya._

" _Ta-tapi…" ucap Hinata, langkah kakinya terseok-seok mengikuti langkah besar Gaara Sabaku._

 _Seketika Gaara berbalik dan menatap tajam amethyst Hinata "Kau lupa yang tadi siang Hyuga? aku kekasihmu… dan mulai hari ini kau pulang dan berangkat sekolah denganku, kau paham?"_

 _Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, karena bisa apa dia dihadapan seorang Sabaku, menolakpun rasanya mustalih. Terlebih, kabar yang berhembus sedemikian cepat di lingkungan sekolah tentang dirinya yang menjadi kekasih Sabaku Gaara membuat Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu._

 _Melihat lirikan penuh iri dari setiap siswi di sekolah itu yang memandang sinis melihat lengannya di genggam erat Sabaku Gaara._

" _Sabaku-san, kita mau kemana? arah rumahku bukan lewat sini?" Hinata dengan sisa keberaniannya bertanya pada lelaki yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _Gaara mendelik tajam "Sabaku?" tanyanya "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku begitu!?" tanya Gaara dan nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf._

 _Hinata seketika menunduk takut, ia meremas rok seragam sekolahnya erat "Ma-maafkan aku, Sabaku-sama."_

 _Sambil terus memainkan setir mobilnya, Gaara memutar bola matanya sebal "Ck, dasar bodoh… mulai saat ini kau hanya boleh memanggilku Gaara, jangan lupa tambahkan –kun di belakannya."_

 _Hinata remaja saat itu hanya bisa melirikkan matanya memandangnya penuh heran, seakan meminta penjelasan lebih dari perintah lelaki di sebelahnya ini._

" _Ck, ingat kau kekasihku saat ini."_

 _Dan…_

 _Disinilah mereka akhirnya, di rumah besar bergaya Eropa klasik._

 _Dan bagi Hinata, ia yang baru pertama kali melihat rumah sebesar ini hanya bisa tercengan dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna._

 _Dan Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangkat sedikit bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman._

 _Ya,_

 _Seorang Sabaku Gaara yang terkenal dengan wajah stoicnya bisa membentuk sebuah senyuman hanya dengan melihat ekpressi dari gadis yang dicintainya setengah mati._

" _Ini rumahku, masuklah… aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku."_

 _Hinata jelas terlihat bingung, ia refleks mundur beberapa langkah "Ta-tapi…" ucapnya bingung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda penolakan._

" _Tapi kenapa?"_

" _Kenapa Sabaku-san, maaf… maksudku Ga-Gaara-kun mengajakku bertemu dengan ibumu?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan dengan ajakannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini._

 _Gaara mendesis sebal, ia bukan tipikal orang yang sabar. Dan kenapa sedari tadi gadisnya ini terus-menerus bertanya, dan menampilkan ekpressi ketakutan seperti itu? bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? walaupun faktanya hanya ia sendiri yang memploklamirkan hubungan mereka._

" _Sudahlah…" jawab Gaara sebal, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk mengikutinya kedalam rumah besar itu._

 _Benar-benar sebuah istana di jaman seperti ini._

 _Saat pintu rumah terbuka, beberapa pelayan berbaris rapih menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka, walaupun untuk hari ini berbeda._

 _Tuan muda mereka membawa seorang gadis kedalam mansion besar Sabaku, ini pertama kalinya… dan jelas membuat mereka semua memasang wajah penuh tanya._

 _Tetapi Gaara,_

 _Seperti tidak memperdulikan itu semua._

 _Ia tetap memegang erat tangan gadisnya ini dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2 di rumah itu._

" _Bu, aku pulanggg…" ucap Gaara sambil membuka pintu besar di salah satu sudut kamar di lantai 2._

 _Kamar besar dengan nuansa putih dan harum aroma bunga yang menyerbak dalam penciuman Hinata, kamar besar dengan kesan mewah yang kental menampilkan sesosok wanita bersahaja di kursi rodanya tersenyum begitu bahagia._

" _Cantik…" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar._

 _Karura Sabaku,_

 _Ibu dari Sabaku Gaara, dengan rambut nya yang sebahu, dan wajahnya yang bersahaja memancarkan aura yang memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya, satu-satunya istri dari Sabaku Rasa dan ibu dari Gaara Sabaku serta Kankuro._

 _Ia tersenyum sumringah._

" _Gaara-kun, si-siapa gadis manis ini?" tanyanya riang sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekat pada Hinata yang masih terlihat bingung._

" _Dia, Hinata bu… yang sering aku ceritakan." ucap Gaara._

" _Benarkah?" Karura memekik kegirangan, ia mendekat pada Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya "Hinata-chan sangat manis, jauh lebih manis dari yang ibu bayangkan, kemari sayang." ucap Karura sambil menarik lengan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk duduk di tepian kasur besarnya._

 _Gaara tersipu malu._

 _Titik-titik rona di pipinya semakin terlihat "Aku ganti baju dulu bu." ucapnya kemudian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disinilah Hinata._

 _Berdua dengan Karura Sabaku, orang yang selama ini hanya Hinata lihat melalui pemberitaan di televisi bisnis. Karura Sabaku… pemegang kendali kerajaan bisnis keluarga Sabaku, tokoh dibelakang layar yang membuat perusahaan Sabaku terus menerus menambah pundi-pundi kekayaan serta kekuasaannya, cantik dan cerdas… serta menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan. Biarpun saat ini ia tidak bisa berjalan dan kehidupannya bergantung pada kursi roda akibat kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu yang merenggut fungsi kakinya dan juga suaminya tercinta._

 _Ya, Sabaku Rasa ayah dari Sabaku Gaara._

 _Harus kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga, kecelakaaan yang disengaja dilakukan oleh lawan bisnisnya seketika merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga Sabaku, terutama Sabaku Gaara._

 _Karena, sejak kejadiaan itu memberikan traumatik baginya._

" _Hinata-chan, kau tahu… Gaara terus menerus bercerita tentang dirimu selama ini, ibu tidak menyangkan ia akhirnya berani membawamu kerumah ini." ucap Karura sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung tangan Hinata._

" _I-itu… ti-tidak mungkin nyonya Sabaku." bantah Hinata dengan kegugupan yang menjadi khasnya._

" _Loh, kenapa tidak mungkin?"_

" _Ka-kami… kami tidak terlalu dekat selama ini." ucap Hinata menjelaskan, tautan di jarinya semakin erat._

" _Hahahahaha, kau manis sekali Hinata-chan, pantas saja Gaara jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu… dikamarnya, Gaara menyimpan banyak foto dirimu… bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari pada kau mempunyai foto dirimu sendiri." ucap Karura sambil mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata._

" _Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata kembali._

" _Ya, tentu… saja. Kau tidak percaya? Mari… ibu antar kau ke kamarnya, kau pasti akan terkejut melihat begitu banyak gambar dirimu di dinding kamarnya."_

 _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Ti-tidak perlu nyonya Sabaku."_

 _Alis Karura bertaut "Hei, kenapa memanggil ibu dengan nyonya Sabaku? panggil ibu saja oke, mulai sekarang anggap ibu seperti ibumu sendiri." titah Karura sambil terus-menerus tersenyum._

 _Walau Hinata masih bingung dengan situasi yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia pahami, tetapi dalam hatinya ia sungguh senang… akhirnya ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu' karena seumur hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah mengetahui siapa sosok ibu nya yang sebenarnya, sejak kecil… Hinata Hyuga hanya hidup berdua dengan neneknya._

" _I-ibu…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan,_

 _Selepas hari itu,_

 _Hyuga Hinata mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataannya._

 _Menjadi kekasih seorang Sabaku Gaara._

 _Sabaku Gaara bukanlah orang yang bisa menampilkan berbagai ekpressi, bahkan perasaan cintanya untuk Hyuga Hinata pun ia tidak bisa mengekpressikannya dengan baik._

 _Hubungan mereka berjalan wajar, bahkan terkesan wajar, interaksi mereka hanya terjadi seperlunya… pergi dan pulang sekolah Gaara yang mengantarnya, ketika akhir pekan yang biasanya dihabiskan oleh sepasang kekasih entah di taman bermain, bisokop, atau tempat-tempat menyenangkan lainnya, Gaara hanya mengajak Hinata kerumahnya… bertemu dengan ibunya atau menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman belakang tanpa suara hanya ada Gaara yang terlelap di pangkuan Hinata._

 _Hingga suatu ketika._

" _Gaara-kun, bo-bolehkan aku pulang sendiri, a-aku akan pergi bersama Tenten-chan?"_

" _Kau mau kemana? biarku antar." Gaara balik bertanya._

 _Hinata gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada Gaara "A-ano, Tenten-chan ingin membuat kejutan untuk adiknya yang ulang tahun… bolehkah?"_

 _Gaara hanya melirikkan bola matanya, mengamati ekpressi dari kekasihnya ini "Hn, tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."_

 _ **cuppp**_

 _Gaara mengecup kening Hinata yang terhalang dengan poni tebalnya "Hati-hati…" dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri._

 _Diperlakukan seperti itu, Hinata bersemu merah. Ia membuang nafasnya lega._

" _Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Hinata._

" _Ba-baiklah… tapi kau janji, ini hanya sebentar saja?" tawar Hinata._

" _Yoshhh!, terima kasih Hinata-chan, kau teman yang sangat baik… aku akan menghubungi Lee." ucap Tenten girang sambil memeluk erat teman baiknya ini._

.

.

.

 _Disinilah mereka berempat berada._

 _Café classic di perempatan jalan besar Shibuya, Tenten sejak kemarin meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya melakukan kencan buta dengan seseorang yang di perkenalkan oleh Lee teman sekelas mereka juga._

 _Awalnya Hinata menolak._

 _Ia yakin Gaara tidak akan senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini, walaupun ia hanya bertujuan menemani Tenten. Karena, Sabaku Gaara tidak suka jika ada lelaki lain yang berada dalam jarak sedekat mungkin dengan Hyuga Hinata walaupun ia mengenal siapa lelaki itu, Gaara tetap tidak terima._

" _Ne, Hinata-chan… apa Gaara tahu kau disini?" tanya Lee sambil meminum es kopinya._

 _Dan Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia sudah merasa tidak enak hati sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di café ini, Hinata merasa seperti diawasi gerak-geriknya._

" _Oh, kau lihat… ternyata Tenten bisa merona seperti itu, hahahahahaha." ucap Lee sambil tertawa melihat di seberang meja yang berbeda dengan Lee & Hinata, Tenten yang sedang merona digoda teman kencannya._

" _Hahahaha, kau benar Lee-san… Tenten terlihat manis sekali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Brakkkk… Bruuugghhhh…**_

 _Hentakan bunyi tak beraturan memecah kedamaian di rumah besar Sabaku, Karura dengan tegesa-gesa menggerakkan kursi rodanya keasal suara tersebut. Ternyata bukan hanya Karura saja yang dibuat terkejut._

 _Kankuro, Iruka Umino dan seluruh pelayan di rumah besar itu sangat terkejut dan berlari mendatangi asalnya suara di tengah malam yang dingin ini._

 _ **Prangggg…**_

 _Lagi, suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar kali ini diruangan yang sama._

 _ **Duuug… duggg**_

 _Kankuro menggedor kamar adiknya ini "Gaara! Buka pintunya, apa yang terjadi!"_ _ **Duuug… duggg**_

 _Tapi, tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar._

" _Gaara-kun, apa yang terjadi nak… buka pintunya terlebih dahulu." ucap Karura cemas._

" _Karura-sama, ijinkan saya untuk mendobrak pintu ini." pinta Iruka pada Karura._

" _Ya, cepat buka Iruka... ya Tuhan… apa lagi sekarang ini?" lagi… Karura bergumam panik_

 _Brakkkk_

 _Akhirnya dengan bantuan beberapa security pintu besar ini akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan kamar yang hancur berantakan... semua hancur, televisi, lemari, kaca besar, lampu tidur, komputer, semuanya hancur berantakan hanya menyisakan bingkai-bingkai foto dari Hinata yang masih berada pada tempatnya, tidak hancur bahkan tidak lecet sedikitpun._

" _Gaara-kun, apa yang terjadi sayang?" ucap Karura panik melihat darah mengalir pada jari-jari tangan anak kesayangannya._

 _Jade Gaara memerah menahan amarah yang meluap, ia beringsut memeluk ibunya dengan lemah "Hi-hinata... Hinata bu, ia... ia... duduk berdua dengan lelaki lain di café, ia sudah berbohong padaku... dan-dan mungkin setelah ini, ia akan meninggalkan ku bu, bagaimana jika itu terjadi?" ucap Gaara tak beraturan, suhu tubuhnya panas dan gemetar._

 _Karura memeluk erat Sabaku Gaara, matanya berkedip memberikan kode pada Iruka Umino untuk melakukan sesuatu pada anak tersayangnya ini._

 _Dan..._

 _Pandangan Gaara semakin memudar, ia tak sadarkan diri setelah disuntikan obat penenang._

 _Ya, Sabaku Gaara sejak tragedi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Ia didiagnosa menderita_ _ **bipolar disorder**_ _penyakit yang menyerang titik emosional yang membuat penderitanya mengalami perubahan mood secara drastits, efeknya sering membuat kemarahan yang meletup-letup ditunjukan penderita penyakit ini bahkan seringkali disertai dengan memecahkan benda yang terlihat didepan matanya._

 _Dan obat penenang sering sekali menjadi solusi jika Gaara dalam keadaan seperti ini._

" _Tolong bawa Hinata Hyuga kemari." titah Karura._

* * *

 _Sinar mentari pagi menembus tira-tirai jendela besar di kamar ini, kamar yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tak berbentuk kini sedikit lebih baik kondisinya, ada Sabaku Gaara yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya dan ada Hyuga Hinata yang sejak pagi tadi dijemput oleh Iruko Umino dan berakhir di kamar ini._

 _Ia duduk di tepian kasur besar Gaara dan memandang penuh sejuta tanya pada pangeran sekolah ini._

 _Kenapa seorang Gaara bisa menyukai dirinya yang bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya sebelum ini, dan kenapa seorang Gaara bisa menyukainya padahal ada lebih banyak gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dari pada Hinata._

 _Jade yang terpejam perlahan terbuka._

" _Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gaara._

 _Hinata diam, lebih tepatnya ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa._

" _Ga-gaara-kun... a-aku aku minta maaf..." ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk._

" _Kau sudah berbohong padaku Hinata, setelah ini...setelah ini kau pasti akan meninggalkanku begitukah?" tanya Gaara datar jade nya terpejam sesaat._

" _Ti-tidak... bu-bukan maksudku untuk berbohong, Tenten memintaku menemaninya, tapi aku tahu...kau pasti tidak akan menginjinkanku jika aku berbicara terus terang padamu."_

" _Hn, sama saja... kau bahkan duduk berdua dan tertawa bersama dengan lelaki berpotongan rambut aneh itu." jawab Gaara sedikit ketus._

" _Di-dia... Lee- teman sekelasku."_

 _ **Brukkkk**_

 _Hinata tersentak._

 _Gaara tiba-tiba menariknya dan menindihnya._

" _Kau-kau pasti takut denganku sekarang kan?"_

 _Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda respon._

" _Kau pasti sudah tahu dari ibuku... bahwa aku mengidap penyakit sialan itu, kau... kau pasti takut kan? setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku kan?!" tanya Gaara beruntun dan sambil menatap lurus pada bola mata Hinata._

" _Ti-tidak... a-aku... aku tidak akan meninggalkan Gaara-kun." ucap Hinata sungguh-sungguh walaupun ia sedikit takut melihat ekpressi yang ditunjukan kekasihnya ini._

 _Gaara melunak, emosinya turun seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh helaian indigo Hinata dengan bibirnya._

" _Kenapa?" suara serak Gaara memecah keheningan._

" _Ku-kurasa... a-aku, a-aku..." ucap Hinata gugup matanya bergerak kekanan kekiri mencari perlindungan dari Jade yang memabukan di atasnya ini._

" _Kurasa apa? jangan membuatku menunggu Hinata... karena yang perlu kau tahu... aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." ikrar Gaara._

" _Kurasa... aku mulai menyukaimu Gaara-kun." sahut Hinata._

 _Dan sontak._

 _Membuat Jade Gaara membesar seketika, ada perasaan gembira yang membuncah di hatinya. Gaara tersenyum menyilaukan._

 _Ia bahagia._

 _Dan perlahan, mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan sangat lembut._

 _-tbc-_

 _ **Konbanwa Minna-**_

 _ **Semoga di chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Oh yah... nama ayahnya Gaara benar bukan 'Sabaku Rasa?' Agak sedikit bingung dengan nama asli dari Kazekage ini atau ayah dari Gaara, karena informasi di mbah geoole sedikit sekali dan semoga saya tidak salah. Pada chap ini memang belum ada interaksi yang menonjol antar Gaara dan Hinata, maupun Hinata dan Shikamaru karena saya terlebih dahulu ingin menjelaskan perihal masa lalu Hinata dan Gaara.**_

 _ **Fict ini tidak akan sepanjang Fillers Heart kok, paling 4-5 chap sudah saya selesaikan, tunggu saja di hari sabtu… kalau saya tidak ada halangan, pasti akan saya update.**_

 _ **Jika ada keanehan mengenai tulisan saya ini, mohon sarannya agar kedepannya bisa saya perbaiki lebih baik lagi.**_

 _ ***bocoran* selain fict ini, saya sedang mengerjakan fict NaruHina dengan genre Drama & Romance tapi berlatar belakang kerajaan di jaman modern. Yah, tunggu sabtu depan, kalau tidak ada halangan akan saya update.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, Sankyu Arigatou buat yang sudah review, Fav & follow… Saya senang membaca berulang-ulang review dari kalian**_

 _ **Thank For :**_

 _ **BlaZe Velvet, wangtta, TikaChanpm, sushimakipark, onxy dark blue, dearsha, Guest**_ , _**yuliyantin**_ , _**tinker**_ , _**theablue**_ , _**Miyuchin2307**_.

 _ **Oyasuminasi. ^-^**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Lost**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Gaara S x Hinata H x Shikamaru N**

Genre : **Drama, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

.

.

.

" _Kurasa... aku mulai menyukaimu Gaara-kun." sahut Hinata._

* * *

 **Chap III**

 **Jantungku terus berdegup kencang untukmu**

 **Tak dapat kuhentikan, aku terus menginginkanmu...**

 **Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku...**

 _Amethys_ itu terbuka perlahan, sinarnya meresap dan memancarkan kilauan putih dalam bola mata yang seperti mutiara. Hinata mendesah, ini pertama kalinya ia begitu merasakan gelisah saat membuka matanya di pagi ini untuk pergi bekerja.

Sabaku Gaara.

Dia penyebabnya, sejak pertama kali melihatnya setelah 6 tahun berlalu detak jantung Hinata memompa seakan 2 kali lebih cepat.

Terlebih dengan hadirnya mimpi serta kenangan saat mereka masih bersama. Ia sedikit memijat pelipisnya, rasa pening sedikit ia rasakan.

 _ **Krieettt...**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan mengalihkan atensi Hinata "Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru duduk ditepian kasur Hinata, tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Hinata "Suhu tubuhmu semalam tinggi, aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"A-aku... aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata menggeleng lembut.

"Apa kau merasa pening? jika terasa sakit sebaiknya tidak usah pergi bekerja hari ini."

"Ti-tidak, aku... aku baik-baik saja Shikamaru-kun." ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah sebagai respon "Hn, baiklah... aku siapkan suplemen untukmu di meja makan, jangan lupa meminumnya, aku pergi dulu." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap perlahan indigo Hinata.

Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Shikamaru membuat Hinata bersemu merah, terlihat sangat manis dan mempesona "Um..." ucap Hinata.

. . .

 **You look at me...**

"Ketua, presdir memangilmu ke ruangannya." ucap Tayuya pada Hinata yang saat itu baru kembali dari ruang pelatihan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Hinata memastikan "Baiklah, tolong susun laporan ini, buat grafiknya dan simpan di folder ku, aku akan mengeceknya nanti." titah Hinata sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembaran pada Tayuya.

"Baik." Tayuya mengangguk patuh.

 _ **Tokk.. tok... tokkk**_

"Masuklah..." sahut suara dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan presdir Yahiko, ia menundukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu tanda memberi hormat "Anda memanggil saya Presdir?"

Yahiko mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Duduklah sebentar Hinata." Titahnya kemudian.

"Buatkan laporan keuangan sebelum aku menjabat sebagai Presdir, Hinata. Laporan keuangan sedetail mungkin saat perusahaan ini masih bernama Sabaku _Corporation_."

"Sa-sabaku _Corporation_?" tanya Hinata heran.

Yahiko tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi dari sekretaris nya ini "Tidak usah heran seperti itu Hinata, memang tidak banyak yang tahu, dan ini memang sengaja di rahasiakan hanya beberapa petinggi inti yang tahu kalau dulu perusahaan ini bagian dari Sabaku _Corporation_ sebelum diambil alih oleh presdir terdahulu." tutur Yahiko.

"Sa-sabaku?" Lagi, raut wajah Hinata menampilkan penuh perasaan tidak percaya.

"Ya, sudahlah... siapkan secepat mungkin, sore nanti kau ikut denganku Hinata, aku akan ada pertemuan penting, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu." titah Yahiko kemudian.

Hinata berdegup kencang, kenapa informasi sepenting ini ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, jadi... artinya... selama ini ia bekerja di perusahaan milik Sabaku Gaara, ia yang mati-matian melupakan sosok lelaki bersurai merah itu, kenapa pada akhirnya malah menghabiskan beberapa waktunya di perusahaan milik Sabaku Gaara.

 _Sigh,_

Ia mendesah lelah.

Melihat sahabatnya gelisah sedari tadi membuat Sakura mendekat pada meja Hinata "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?".

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, berusaha menyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

' _Apakah masih terasa pening?'_

Hinata sedikit terkejut, ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar karena ada pesan yang masuk.

Ia mengecek layar ponselnya.

Shikamaru mengirim pesan. Senyum Hinata seketika mengembang.

'Apakah masih terasa pening?' isi pesan yang dikirim Shikamaru.

"Sudah lebih baik." Hinata berucap sambil mengetik pesan pada ponselnya.

 _ **Drrrrttt**_

' _Baiklah, jangan lupa minum air putih yang cukup.'_ balas Shikamaru kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri membaca berulang pesan dari kakak angkatnya ini, entah kenapa perasaan buruknya tadi berubah seketika menjadi bahagia.

Hanya dengan mengingat Shikamaru saja Hinata merasa sudah menyelesaikan berbagai masalah, ya... Hinata harus berkali-kali menekankan pada hatinya bahwa saat ini, dikehidupannya yang sekarang ini ada Shikamaru Nara.

Jadi,

Untuk apa ia masih larut pada luka dan kenangan dengan lelaki bermata hijau teduh itu.

Gaara adalah masa lalunya,

Bukankah Gaara sendiri yang meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan.

Jadi, untuk apa ia masih memikirkan seseorang seperti dirinya.

. . . . .

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Bukankah semua ini sudah jelas Shikamaru?" ucap Chouji.

Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa lagi yang harus kau pastikan?" lagi Chouji berucap sambil meminum kopi hitamnya di kantin rumah sakit.

"Entahlah Chouji, akupun tidak tahu... kenapa aku masih harus menunggu." ucap Shikamaru pasrah sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas kepala dan digunakan sebagai sandaran dikursi kantin.

"Kau sudah bersama Hinata lebih dari 6 tahun bukan? lalu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? jika kau masih seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin Hinata yang akhirnya meninggalkanmu."

"Mungkin jika hal itu benar terjadi, aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku."

Chouji mendesah pasrah, ia pertama kalinya melihat sahabatnya berputus asa seperti ini, ini... seperti bukan seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Ada luka pada bola mata Hinata, dan itu... jelas bukan aku."

Ya.

Butuh bertahun-tahun bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara memastikan perasaan yang ada di hatinya ini, apakah ini memang perasaan cinta antar lelaki terhadap seorang wanita, atau... hanya perasaan kasih sayang antar kakak terhadap adik perempuannya.

Saat pertama kali Hinata dibawa oleh ayahnya kerumah keluarga Nara.

Hinata penuh dengan luka, bahkan tatapan matanya terasa menyakitkan. Butuh berhari-hari untuk ayah dan ibunya membuat Hinata agar mau berinteraksi, dan pada akhirnya... membuat Hinata kembali ceria seperti ini lagi.

Ia dan kedua orang tuanya sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan membuka ataupun menanyakan perihal masa lalu Hinata karena yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah kebahagian Hinata di hari ini dan seterusnya.

Pada awalnya memang terasa biasa.

Tapi,

Bukankah biasanya cinta datang karena terbiasa?

Ya...

Terbiasa akan kehadirannya, terbiasa akan perhatiannya, terbiasa akan aromanya, terbiasa akan wajah cantiknya.

Dan, Shikamaru terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia jatuh pada seorang Hinata Nara. Hasrat untuk melindunginya membuncah dan Shikamaru sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Tapi, setiap ia teringat akan pertama kali melihat Hinata.

Tatapan matanya penuh dengan perasaan luka waktu itu, ada sosok lain di pantulan matanya dan itu jelas bukan dirinya.

Oleh karena itu,

Sampai saat ini Shikamaru tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk meminta Hinata menjadi miliknya.

* * *

Sore itu, saat Hinata baru menginjakkan kakinya pada Suna _Building,_ seseorang lelaki menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Iruka dengan senyum hangatnya seperti biasa.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, dengan dua cangkir kopi yang mengepulkan asap serta aroma khas kopi disekeliling ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"

"A-aku... baik Umino-san." jawab Hinata dengan terbata.

"Hahahaha, kenapa sekarang memangilku dengan Umino-san? bukankah dulu kau memangilku dengan Iruka-san?"

"A-ano, maafkan aku."

Dengan perlahan Iruka meminum kopi panasnya, matanya mencuri setiap gerakan dari gadis di depannya ini, sangat penuh pertimbangan. Hinata Hyuga masih seperti 6 tahun lalu, dan Iruka harus melakukan ini.

"Hinata... kulihat kau bahagia dengan kehidupan mu saat ini." tutur Iruka.

"Ne?" Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya meminta penjelasan dari ucapan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Huftt..." Iruka mendesah pasrah "Banyak yang telah berubah sejak malam itu Hinata, kau dan Gaara sudah berakhir... kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu, dan ku harap... Gaara juga begitu."

"Ma-maksud Iruka-san?" lagi, Hinata berekpresi bingung dengan setiap perkataan yang diucapakan Iruka.

"Berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenal Gaara, kau sudah bahagia dengan hidup mu yang sekarang bukan? jadi, berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenalnya... dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu seperti biasa."

 _ **Degggg**_

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, pendengarnya tidak bermasalah bukan?

Iruka Umino dengan jelas meminta dirinya untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal Gaara Sabaku?

"Hinata?" sahut Iruka.

Hinata tersentak kembali pada pemikirannya "Ya?"

"Kumohon, untuk kebahagiaan mu dan Sabaku Gaara... tolong berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenalnya."

Melihat sinar mata dari Iruka Umino, Hinata hanya bisa bereaksi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **Mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan bersama...**

 **Kau muncul dalam derasnya air hujan yang jatuh**

 **Meleburkan pandanganku dan hadir dalam air mataku.**

' _Apa kau bahagia bersama denganku?'_

' _Ya, kau adalah matahari buatku... walau karena cahayamu membuatku menjadi bayang-bayang hitam... tapi aku bahagia bersama denganmu Gaara.'_

' _Hn, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun... jangan pernah meningalkanku.'_

' _Mana mungkin aku meninggalkamu, kau adalah anugerah dalam kehidupanku, kau menopang kebutuhanku... pendidikanku, kehidupanku... jadi, mana mungkin aku berani meningalkanmu.'_

' _Ya,jadi... jangan coba-coba untuk mu berani meningalkanku.'_

Gaara terlonjak dari kursi besarnya, ia tertidur sekejap dan lagi-lagi ia bermimpi dengan suara gadis yang sama dengan mimpi-mimpinya yang lain.

Tapi,

Mimpinya kali ini ia merasakan perasaaan nyaman dalam hatinya. Dalam mimpinya ia duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis di taman belakang _universitas._ Dadanya berdegup kencang... namun anehnya degupan ini terasa menyenangkan.

Gaara mendesah pasrah.

Ia tidak bisa jika harus selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang mimpi seperti ini, dalam hatinya ada luka besar yang ia rasakan.

"Hyuga... siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Gaara bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Kreettt**

Suara pintu yang di buka menampilkan sosok lelaki bersahaja dengan senyuman khasnya, ia menunduk memberi hormat "Presdir, _meeting_ akan segera di mulai."

Gaara berdiri dari kursi besarnya, ia mengancingkan jasnya serta berlalu pergi menuju ruangan rapat.

* * *

 **Deggg**

Saat pertama Gaara memasuki ruangan rapat, tatapan matanya sudah terkunci pada bola mata mutiara itu dan dadanya sedikit terasa sakit.

Ya,

Ini memang pertemuan _ekslusif  
_

Antara Sabaku _Corp_ dan Suna _Corp_ jadi jelas, diruangan ini hanya ada mereka berempat.

Sabaku Gaara, Iruka Umino, Presdir Yahiko.

Serta, gadis yang sedari tadi mencuri atensi seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Hinata Nara.

Ia hanya menunduk gugup, perkataan Iruka masih terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

Berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenal Gaara?

Bisakah dirinya melakukan itu?

Gaara dan Hinata duduk berhadapan diatas sofa melingkar di ruangan ini. Hinata sedari tadi sibuk mengatur laptop, file-file yang di butuhkan presdir Yahiko, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sungguh gugup bahkan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa lembar laporan.

Ya...

Bagaimana kau tidak akan gugup, seorang Gaara Sabaku memandang tajam dan lurus pada Hinata, Gaara hanya merasa ia tidak asing dengan gadis ini... dan aura yang dikeluarkan sang gadis terasa sangat nyaman.

 **Crekkk**

"Silahkan dinikmati kopinya." ucap Yoora salah satu asissten di perusahaan ini.

Hinata melirik pada cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja, mendadak aura gelisah tercermin pada wajahnya.

Ini... kopi _cortado._

Jenis kopi dari negari Spanyol yang perbandingan kopi dan susu 1 berbading 1.

Dan Gaara alergi terhadap segala jenis susu sapi. Bagaimana mungkin asissten Sabaku Gaara tidak tahu mengenai hal ini?.

Hinata gelisah, ia meremas erat jari-jari tangannya terlebih matanya mencuri pandang pada Gaara yang dengan perlahan mengangkat cangkir kopinya.

' _Berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenal Gaara'_

Ucapakan Iruka tiba-tiba terngiang dalam pikiran Hinata, tapi... ia pun tidak mungkin mengabaikan Gaara saat ini. Karena jika Gaara minum atau makan sesuatu yang mengandung susu bisa dipastikan ia akan deman dan muntah belum lagi seluruh kulitnya akan mengeluarkan bercak merah.

Seperti dulu,

Saat awal dirinya dan Gaara masih bersama, ia membuatkan Gaara bekal makan siang dengan kari yang di campur susu, dan keesokan harinya Sabaku Gaara tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit alergi yang dideritanya.

' _Ma-maafkan aku Gaara-kun, a-aku aku tidak tahu jika kau alergi susu.' ucap Hinata saat itu._

 _Gaara yang terbaring di kasurnya hanya melirikan jadenya 'Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengabaikan masakan pertama yang kau berikan untukku, walau aku tahu didalamnya kau menambahkan susu, aku harus tetap memakannya... karena kau sudah membuatkannya untukku.' ucap Gaara saat itu._

'Bagaimana ini?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Gaara hampir meminum kopinya.

Dan.

.

.

.

"Jangan minum itu?!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sontak seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terkejut dan mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada suara gadis mungil diruangan ini.

"Hinata!" Ucap Yahiko yang sama terkejutnya karena ia tidak menyangkan pegawainya yang biasanya begitu sopan bisa berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi seperti ini.

"Ma-maafkan saya Presdir, ta-tapi tolong... jangan diminum... di-didalamnya mengandung susu dan anda alergi terhadap susu." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Iruka _reflex_ bereaksi dengan mengambil kopi yang ada di meja.

"Kopi jenis apa ini?" tanyanya sedikit menuntut pada asisten yang menyediakan kopi ini beberapa saat tadi.

"Co-co..cortado." ucap Yoora dengan gemetar.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Gaara meletakkan kembali kopi yang tadi hampir diminumnya, ia mendengus dan menatap tajam sekretaris dari Suna _Corp_ ini.

Jadenya menatap lurus.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya tajam pada Hinata yang sudah membeku seperti ini.

 _ **Seperti seseorang yang bodoh**_

 _ **Mengapa aku tidak tahu**_

 _ **Dan kenapa aku membiarkanmu pergi**_

 _ **Dalam Hatiku yang perlahan menangis**_

 _ **Hanya sekarang, sekarang aku sadari**_

 _ **Bahwa cintaku hanya padamu.**_

-tbc-

 **Haaaah...**

 **Gomenasai, ini telat beberapa minggu.**

 **Jujur bulan kemarin dan mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan memang banyak sekali pekerjaan, dan jangankan buka laptop untuk mengetik... nonton Naruto yang** _ **Last Battle**_ **pun saya belum sempat. T_T**

 **Saya dengan senang hati menerima krtikan pada Chap III ini, karena saya pun merasa ini tidak sesuai dengan yang saya harapkan. Tapi semoga masih ada yang suka dan masih ada yang bersedia membaca.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah review kemarin, review dari kalian membuat saya semangat untuk mengetik dan menyelesaikan fict ini. Semoga setelah ini akan banyak kesempatan buat saya mempunyai waktu luang.**

 **Sampai jumpa sabtu depan *Jika saya sempat untuk Up*. ^_^**

 **Terima kasih dan mohon maaf sebelumnya.**

 **Oyasuminasai.**

 **Intan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Lost**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Gaara S x Hinata H x Shikamaru N**

Genre : **Drama, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

.

.

.

" _Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya tajam pada Hinata yang sudah membeku seperti ini._

* * *

 **Chap IV**

 **Mana mungkin aku bisa melihat bintang bersinar**

 **Jika kau sudah mengambil cahayanya...**

Aura ruangan pertemuan mendadak senyap, Gaara terus menatap tajam Hinata seakan menuntut hak atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lagi, pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Gaara.

Hinata membeku, ia meremas ujung roknya tanda ia sedang gugup.

"Sa-saya... sekretaris presdir Yahiko." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Gaara mendengus sarkasme, ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa "Kau mengerti jelas arah pertanyaanku nona." sahutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan atas kelancangan saya Sabaku-sama, saya mencari tahu mengenai _profile_ anda agar saya bisa membantu mempermudah presdir Yahiko dalam menjalankan kerjasama dengan anda." jawab Hinata berbohong.

Gaara tertegun.

Ia terdiam sesaat, rasanya ia familiar dengan nada suara gadis ini, terlebih dadanya seakan tertusuk duri tajam saat mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan begitu formal ' _Sabaku-sama'_.

Kenapa dadanya bereaksi lain jika namanya diucapkan begitu formal oleh Hinata.

"Sajikan kembali kopi yang berbeda untuk presdir Gaara." ucap Iruka pada Yoora dan berhasil mengurai ketegangan yang ada di ruangan ini.

Hinata mendesah lega.

. . .

 _ **Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, untuk setiap kata yang membuatmu menangis.**_

Jalan raya yang padat dengan kendaraan di jam pulang kerja seperti ini membuat Hinata lebih senang untuk berjalan kaki hingga ke tempat pemberhentian bis di rute kedua untuk menghindari macetnya lalu lintas di jam pulang kerja seperti ini.

Ia menenteng tasnya dengan tangan kanannya, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai sempurna.

 _Tess.._.

Setetes air hujan jatuh mengenai pipi pulamnya, ia mengadahkan sebelah tangannya keatas untuk merasakan tetesan hujan seperti kebiasannya. Raut wajahnya mendadak murung, merasakan air hujan seperti ini kembali membuatnya mengingat kenangan lamanya.

Dulu, saat ia dan Gaara masih di tingkat sekolah menengah.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Saat itu suasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini, Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga dengan pakaian rumah seadanya padahal saat itu suhu di Jepang benar-benar dalam keadaan minus._

 _Nafasnya terengah, berlari di tengah derasanya hujan dengan jarak yang bisa di bilang sangat jauh jika dilalui hanya dengan berjalan kaki._

 _Seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar, nafasnya terasa putus di tenggorokannya, Hinata terengah, matanya sembab memandang sayu pada lelaki muda yang berdiri kaku di depan gerbang masuk mansion mewah Sabaku._

 _Gaara muda saat itu hanya mematung melihat kekasihnya berlari dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Gaara-kun..." panggil Hinata._

 _Suara Hinata seakan membuat kesadaran Gaara kembali, ia terlonjak kaget melihat Hinata seperti ini "Hi-hinata!" dengan sedikit berteriak ia berlari mendekap pada kekasihnya "Kenapa di saat hujan kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?!" lagi Gaara berteriak pada kekasihnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan tergesa ia membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya._

" _Ga-gaara-kun... ba-bagaimana ini? Ibu Karura... kenapa seperti ini?" Hinata meracau tidak jelas, ia memeluk kekasihnya ini ditengah derasnya hujan._

" _A-aku... aku tidak tahu Hinata, aku tidak tahu, aku takut sekali." ucap Gaara sambil membalas erat pelukan kekasih hatinya ini._

 _Mereka berdua terisak dalam derasnya hujan, kabar buruk di hari dengan cuaca yang sama buruknya menambah lengkap penderitaan Sabaku Gaara._

 _Perusahaan besarnya mendadak harus kehilangan beberapa anak perusahaanya untuk mencegah defisit keuangan yang terus menurun dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, hal inilah yang membuat kesehatan Karura Sabaku memburuk._

 _Seperti sebuah bola salju yang terus bergulir dan semakin membesar, puncaknya adalah kemarin saat perusahaan benar-benar diambang kehancuran, Karura Sabaku jatuh dan mendadak tak sadarkan diri._

 _Hingga akhirnya, ibu kandung dari Sabaku Gaara ini harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan dunia fana ini, ia meninggal dunia dirumah sakit besar di Manhattan Amerika._

 _Dan saat kabar itu sampai di telinga Hinata, ia tanpa berpikiran apapun berlari dari rumahnya. Hanya satu tujuannya, hanya satu yang bisa ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya._

 _Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya? bagaimana perasaan belahan jiwanya saat ini._

" _Outoto kembalilah ke kamar, ganti bajumu... kita akan melakukan penyambutan jenazah ibu, pesawatnya sudah lepas landas sejak pagi dari Manhattan dan Iruka bilang ia akan tiba 1 jam lagi, bergegaslah ganti pakaianmu... kau juga Hinata, masuklah." ucap Kankuro sambil menyentuh lembut pundak adik nya ini._

" _Hinata, berjanjilah... kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan apapun."_

" _Ne, aku berjanji Gaara-kun."_

 _ **Flasback Off**_

Tess... Tes...

Tetesan hujan terasa semakin deras, Hinata tersadar dalam lamunannya dan segera berlari kecil menuju halte bis tujuannya.

Ponsel dalam tasnya berbunyi.

Gurat wajah Hinata seketika mengembang melihat nomor pemanggil yang ditampilkan dalam layar ponselnya.

"Ya, Shikamaru-kun?" jawab Hinata cepat.

'Kau masih di kantor?' tanyanya dari ujung panggilan sana.

"Tidak, aku sedang di halte dalam perjalanan pulang."

'Perlu kujemput?' lagi, Shikamaru bertanya.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar Hinata menjawab "Tidak usah Shikamaru-kun, kau ada piket malam bukan? aku hanya perlu naik bis satu kali saja."

Terdengar desahan nafas pasrah dari ujung panggilan sana 'Baiklah, kabari aku jika sudah dirumah.'

"Um." respon Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, diwaktu yang bersamaan. Gaara Sabaku berdiri menghadap jendela besar penthouse miliknya, tarikan nafas nya terasa jelas beban besar yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hinata, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa perasaanku selalu bereaksi aneh jika melihat dirimu?" lagi, seperti orang bodoh ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata Nara?" Gaara kembali bergumam, ia benar-benar merasa pening dikepalanya "Tujuanku kembali ke negara ini adalah mencari gadis Hyuga itu, kenapa sekarang aku terperangkap pada situasi seperti ini dengan seorang Nara?" Gaara terus bertanya ambigu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang di letakkan diatas mejanya, jarinya terus bergerak, menyentuh layar ponsel mencari kontak yang ia butuhkan saat ini untuk dihubungi "Iruka, cari tahu segala sesuatu tentang sekretaris presdir Yahiko, latar belakangnya, pendidikannya serta semua hal tentang dirinya, cari tahu dan laporkan kepadaku."

 _ **Tuuuuttt**_

Panggilan telpon diputus oleh Gaara ia kembali mendesah dan berjalan menuju laci mejanya, tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah botol obat.

Botol obat yang berisi pil tidur.

Walaupun tubuhnya benar-benar butuh di istirahatkan, tapi Gaara tidak akan bisa tertidur begitu saja, bahkan Gaara sering sekali tidak tidur berhari-hari walaupun ia sangat ingin tertidur, tapi mata dan pikirannya seakan tidak mengijinkannya tertidur dan berakhir bermimpi buruk dengan hadirnya gadis Hyuga dalam setiap tidurnya.

Tapi hari ini, ia benar-benar lelah, tubuhnya benar-benar butuh diistirahatkan.

Obatanya bereaksi,

Dan Sabaku Gaara terlelap sunyi dalam tidur malamnya.

.

.

.

.

' _Lepaskan aku brengsek! Dia didalam sana! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!'_

' _Brengsek kalian semua! Lepaskan aku!'_

' _AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH… Hyugaaaaaaa!_ '

Desahan nafas memburu memenuhi ruangan kamar besar Sabaku Gaara, nafasnya terengah tak beraturan, ia menekan-nekan dadanya jantungnya berdegup dan terasa menusuk lebih dalam.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus ruangan ini, seharusnya terasa hangat. Namun Gaara, ia merasa seperti terbakar di pagi ini.

Lagi,

Mimpi yang sama...

"Brengsek!" umpat Gaara ia berlalu menyibakkan selimut besarnya dan bergegas membersihkan diri di pagi yang seharusnya terasa cerah ini.

* * *

"Ne, Hinata..."

"Ya bu?" Sahut Hinata dari dalam kamarnya dan berlalu menghampiri Yoshino.

"Apa kau bisa mampir ke tempat kakakmu sebentar?" tanya Yoshino sambil sibuk menata meja untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Bisa bu...!" Sahut Hinata riang.

"Ne, ne... kenapa kau senang begitu Hinata?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba.

"Hahahaa, antarkan ini padanya... dia bahkan tidak sempat pulang sama sekali untuk sekedar mengganti pakaiannya." sahut Yoshino dengan tawa riangnya.

"Oke bos!" ucap Hinata dengan riangnya, ia... benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Karena ada alasan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya, tentu saja Hinata bahagia.

. . .

Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, walau Jepang masih di selimuti hujan namun di pagi ini terasa berbeda. Angin yang berhembus terasa sangat menyegarkan dan meneduhkan hati yang gundah.

Seperti Hinata.

Walaupun kemarin, saat pertemuannya dengan Gaara telah mengubah sebagian kebahagiannya menjadi ketakutan, tapi... pagi ini terasa sedikit berbeda.

Hinata percaya, dengan melihat kakak laki-lakinya bisa membuat perasaan hatinya menjadi lebih baik, ia bersenandung kecil sambil tersenyum melihat sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Sepatu manis pemberian Shikamaru Naara.

"Permisi, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan dokter Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata pada bagian _reception_ rumah sakit.

"Apakah nona sudah buat janji dengan dokter Shikamaru?"

Hinata menggeleng lembut "Belum."

"Maaf nona, jika ingin bertemu dengan dokter Shikamaru anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu." ucap reception itu menjelaskan.

"Sa-saya... adiknya." ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Reception itu terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata, ia menunduk dan meminta maaf "Ma-maafkan saya nona, saya... saya sambungkan terlebih dahulu keruangan beliau." ucap nya kikuk.

"Baiklah." ucap Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia benar-benar banyak tersenyum di awal hari ini.

.

.

.

"Hinata...!"

Dan sang pemilik nama bereaksi otomatis mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Shi-shikamaru-kun." respon Hinata.

Nafas Shikamaru sedikit berat, ini wajar... ia berlari dari ruangannya, Shikamaru benar-benar terkejut dengan panggilan dari bagian reception bahwa adiknya sedang menunggunya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menjawab dengan menyerahkan _paper bag_ pada Shikamaru "Ini, ibu memintaku untuk mengantarkannya padamu."

"Hn, terima kasih." balas Shikamaru sambil menerima _paper bag_ nya matanya berubah fokus pada sepatu yang dikenakan Hinata "Apakah sepatunya pas?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau akan ke kantor? Aku ambil kunci mobil dahulu, kau tunggu disini." titah Shikamaru.

"Ti-tidak usah Shikamaru-kun, aku akan naik bis dari halte depan rumah sakit." tolak Hinata.

"Jangan menolak, tunggu disini sebentar... aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor." ucap Shikamaru sambil berlalu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Ba-baiklah..." ucap Hinata pasrah.

 _ **Bahkan, jika aku terlahir kembali suatu saat nanti...**_

 _ **Aku hanya akan berharap satu hal.**_

 _ **Bertemu lebih awal dengan mu, menjadikan diriku satu-satunya di hatimu.**_

Hanya ada keheningan namun terasa nyaman bagi mereka berdua, untuk Hinata dan Shikamaru. Mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru melaju perlahan di pagi hari di pusat kota Tokyo.

Tanpa sadar Hinata terus memandang lekat wajah Shikamaru Naara, ada guratan di sekitar matanya, ' _Pasti lelah sekali'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati, menjadi ahli _neurologi_ dalam usia muda terlebih sudah menjadi professor dalam usia yang bisa dikategorikan terlalu muda, wajar... Shikamaru beberapa tahun ini banyak sekali menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

"Bisa kau alihkan arah pandangmu Hinata? aku butuh konsentrasi saat menyetir."

 _ **Deggg**_

Ucapan Shikamaru menyadarkan Hinata, ia mengepalkan erat jari-jarinya saat sedang gugup.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku?" lagi, Shikamau bertanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku, karena aku tidak tahu harus melihat kemana."

"Hinata..." ucap Shikamaru. Ia menggantung kalimatnya, sambil menjentikkan jari-jarinya pada stir mobil.

"Ya" jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau bisa makan malam denganku malam ini?"

"Ma-makan malam?" Hinata balik bertanya padanya. Dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ba-baiklah... " jawab Hinata.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam nanti."

 _ **Yang aku tahu, kau tidak bisa tentukan kemana larinya hati**_

 _ **Tadinya aku berfikir, Mungkin getaran hatiku akan berkurang sering berjalannya waktu, namun ternyata akhirnya aku sadari..**_

 _ **Semua itu hanya alasanku agar aku bisa terus berada disisi mu...**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

Mobil Shikamaru berhenti mulus didepan lobby gedung Suna _Corp._ Shikamaru bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sangat lembut "Te-terima kasih Shikamaru-kun."

Dan Shikamaru hanya menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hinata dan menyentuh rambut Hinata serta mengelusnya perlahan "Jangan lupa diminum suplemen yang aku berikan, masukklah... aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam nanti."

"Ne, ba-baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan Shikamaru-kun." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 _ **Cuppp**_

Hinata mematung, rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Shikamaru mendekat padanya dan mencium keningnya perlahan.

Ini...

Bukan mimpikan?

"Masuklah Hinata... diluar udara semakin dingin."

Hinata, hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai respon. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tanpa menoleh kebelakangan lagi, Hinata terus masuk kedalam gedung Suna _Corp._ Ia malu, jelas saja. Seluruh darahnya rasanya berpusat di kedua pipinya, pipi pulam Hinata memerah merona.

Dan Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli, ia perlahan meninggalkan gedung ini dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan gedung ini dan meninggalkan rasa sakit pada seorang pria yang tanpa disengaja sedari tadi berdiri mematung mengamati interaksi mereka berdua.

Seorang pria yang tidak pernah bisa mengekpresikan perasaaan hatinya dengan benar, seorang pria yang saat ini sedang merasakan sakit di dadanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

Sebenarnya siapa Hinata itu?

Kenapa melihatnya berinteraksi dengan pria lain harus membuat Sabaku Gaara merasa panas di seluruh tubuhnya?

" _Maafkan saya Presdir, tidak ada yang istimewa dari Hinata Nara, ia sudah bekerja lebih dari 4 tahun di Suna Corporation dan baru-baru ini dia dipromosikan menjabat sebagai ketua sekretaris disana, Hinata Nara sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda presdir."_

Laporan dari Iruka menjelaskan tidak ada yang istimewa dari sekretaris itu, tapi kenapa... Gaara tetap merasa ada sesuatu pada gadis itu. Perasaan yang terkadang menyakitkan, tetapi membuatnya nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa ada masalah presdir?" ucapan Iruka membuat kesadaran Gaara kembali.

Ia menarik dalam nafasnya "Tidak ada." sambil melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung _Suna Corp._

Iruka memejamkan matanya sesaat, melihat sinar menyakitkan dari mata Sabaku Gaara saat memandang Hinata tadi, membuat Iruka semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah memberikan informasi yang tidak benar padanya.

Tapi, memang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

 _ **Tinggg**_

Suara dentingan pintu lift yang terbuka membawa Gaara pada lantai teratas di gedung ini, memasuki ruangan presiden direktur otomatis melewati ruangan sekretaris di gedung ini.

"Presdir Yahiko sudah menunggu anda diruangannya, mari saya antar kedalam." ucap Sakura menyambut Sabaku Gaara.

Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin hanya Iruka yang bisa merasakan perubahan mood dari atasan yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari belasan tahun ini.

Mood Gaara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk, melihat Hinata dan lelaki tadi membuat sebagian pikirannya tidak pada tempatnya, bahkan saat Yahiko menjelaskan sesuatu Gaara sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Gaara-sama?" pertanyaan Yahiko yang tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Gaara menjadi buyar.

"Yahiko... ada satu permintaan dariku." dan bukannya menjawab, Gaara balik melontarkan kalimat padanya.

"Ne, baiklah... apapun itu, saya akan berusaha untuk memberikannya Gaara-sama."

"Aku menginginkan ketua sekretaris mu menjadi sekretaris untuk perusahaanku, apakah bisa?" tanya Gaara langsung pada pointnya.

"Ma-maksud anda?"

Dan bukan hanya Yahiko saja yang terkejut, Iruko Umino yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan perubahan sikap dari presdir nya ini benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan _absurd_ dari atasannya ini.

"Ya, Hinata Naara... gadis itu, aku memintanya menjadi sekteraris ku."

Dan,

Siapa yang tahu... Takdir yang tercipta selalu melingkupi mereka, walaupun sekuat apapun untuk mengubahnya, seperti air yang mengalir... walaupun terhalang batu dan tanah, ia selalu jatuh mengalir ke dataran yang lebih rendah.

Seperti itulah takdir.

 **-tbc-**

 **Gomenne,**

 **Gommenasai Minna-san...**

 **Ini benar-benar telat, dan jujur chap Iv ini memang tidak sepenuhnya selesai sesuai ekpektasi saya. Tapi, karena fict ini sudah terlalu lama makanya terpaksa saya up.**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan yah... dan semoga masih ada yang mau membaca fict ini, gomenne... baru di chap depan saya bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari reader perihal Gaara dan masa lalunya akan dijelskan di chap V, setelah ini saya tidak akan mau menjanjikan apa-apa lagi, menjanjikan update Fict lain atau sebagainya, karena situasi sekarang ini lebih menyebalkan dari pada saat masa-masa menyusun skripsi.**

 **Tapi, fict ini pasti akan saya selesaikan dan tidak akan sepanjang Fillers Heart kok, untuk yang defluentibus follis saya discontinued terlebih dahulu.**

 **Jika ada yang ingin memberi kritik maupun saran saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang sudah review, membaca review dari kalian benar-benar menyenangkan.**

 **Sekali lagi, hontou ni gommenasai...**

 **Oyasuminasai.**

 **Intan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Lost**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Gaara S x Hinata H x Shikamaru N**

Genre : **Drama, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Akankah berbeda jika akhirnya bukan kau?**

 **Bahkan, aku berharap jika aku mati nanti dan dihidupkan kembali.**

 **Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, lagi... nanti dan selamanya.**

 **Chap V**

Ia terdiam, berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapih di tangannya jatuh perlahan berserakan di lantai.

"Pres-presdir?" tanyanya kembali, memastikan apa yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, Presdir Gaara yang memintanya sendiri padaku... dan aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaanya."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa aku?"

"Karena dia yang menginginkannya... mulai besok, kau akan bekerja di Sabaku _Building._ "

"Presdir..." lirih Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya... kau hanya di perbantukan disana... sampai Presdir Gaara kembali ke kantor pusat dan meninggalkan Jepang."

"Me-meninggalkan Jepang?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Ya, dia kembali ke Jepang hanya karena satu tujuan... jika tujuannya sudah terlaksana, dia pasti akan kembali ke kantor pusat." tutur Yahiko menerangkan.

Hinata terdiam, kembali meninggalkan Jepang?

Kata-kata presdir Yahiko menggema di otaknya, jadi... kembalinya Gaara ke Jepang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya?.

Begitukah kenyataanya?

Kenapa hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri mendengar penuturan dari presdir Yahiko, kenapa hatinya seakan tidak rela dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya?.

Bukankah Hinata sudah membuang perasaanya sejak malam itu, lalu... kenapa masih tersisa rasa menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Bekerjalah sebaik mungkin dengannya Hinata, Presdir Gaara sangat sensitive terhadap apapun... jika kau butuh bantuan, tidak usah sungkan langsung hubungi aku." ucapan Presdir Yahiko mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

#

 _ **Tidak bisakah aku berbohong, bahkan kepada diriku sendiri?**_

 _ **Mengapa, bahkan diriku tidak bisa menghapusnya?**_

 _ **Menghapus bekas luka yang meninggalkan kepedihan.**_

 _ **Apakah ini masih bisa disebut cinta?**_

 **Tinggg**

Suara dentingan pintu lift yang terbuka menampilkan gurat wajah penuh kegelisahan.

Ini sudah lebih dari jam 6 sore, tinggal 1 jam lagi Shikamaru akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Tapi, Hinata sepertinya lupa dengan janjinya pagi ini.

Kabar yang begitu mengejutkan membuatnya melupakan janji dengan Shikamaru. Hinata lagi-lagi mendesah pasrah, kenapa takdir selalu membuatnya berada disekitar Sabaku Gaara.

Pikiran Hinata yang memang sedang tidak pada tempatnya membuat ia masih terpaku berdiri didalam lift walaupun lampu _indikator_ dilift sudah menunjukan lantai utama tujuan Hinata dan pintu lift sudah terbuka sedari tadi, tapi Hinata tidak jua menyadarinya.

Sampai ketika...

"Kau ingin keluar atau kembali lagi ke atas?"

Suara datar penuh kharisma menyentakkan Hinata, Hinata terkejut melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Tangan Gaara berada di sisi pintu lift yang membuat lift tidak bisa tertutup sedari tadi.

"Apa kau tuli? kau ingin keluar atau kembali ke atas?" Lagi, Gaara kembali bertanya kali ini nada yang dikeluarkan sedikit menuntut.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sabaku-sama, maaf... maksudku Presdir Gaara, a-aku... aku akan keluar." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan terburu-buru melangkah keluar dari lift.

 _ **Tappp**_

Tapi,

Lengan Hinata di tarik paksa oleh Sabaku Gaara dan kembali masuk ke dalam lift. Hinata terkejut terlebih dengan posisinya saat ini.

Hinata terhimpit dalam sudut lift dan Gaara seakan mengurungnya, lengan Hinata menggenggam erat kedua sisi jas Gaara.

 _Jade_ bertemu pandang dengan _amethyst._

 **Tingg**

Tanpa sadar mereka terus berada di posisi seperti ini sampai pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terasa keluar dari perut Sabaku Gaara, ia terdiam sesaat, terasa hangat,nyaman dan rasanya familiar.

"Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal diruangan Yahiko, kau ikut aku keruangannya!" titah Gaara berusaha mengalihkan suasana, ia berdehem mengurangi kegugupannya dan menekan tombol pada lift untuk membawa mereka kembali ke lantai atas.

Dan apa-apaan alasannya tadi.

Ponselnya tertinggal?

Yang benar saja, ponselnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dalam kantung celana Sabaku Gaara. Sesaat Gaara mengutuk dirinya sendiri, rasanya ini adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah ia pikirkan, lagipula kenapa sedari tadi dadanya terasa berdegup kencang seperti ini?.

"Po-ponsel anda tertinggal lagi presdir?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata.

Gaara terdiam, berusaha mencerna kembali kata-kata yang ditanyakan Hinata. "Lagi?" tanyanya "Memang kapan ponselku pernah tertinggal?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mendadak gugup, ia tidak tau kenapa bisa membuat pertanyaan seperti itu "A-no... i-itu..." racau Hinata _'Dulu kau sering sekali tertinggal ponsel Gaara, entah di kampus, dikantor bahkan dirumahku.'_ tutur Hinata dalam hati.

 **Tinggg**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang menjadi tujuan Sabaku Gaara dan Gaara melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lift serta Hinata yang masih terjebak dengan pikiran masa lalunya.

"Hei nona... apa kau memang menyukai lift? cepat keluar dan bantu aku menemukan ponselku!" titah Gaara penuh arogansi sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ba-baik..."

##

Sudah sekitar setengah jam berlalu Hinata masih saja sibuk mencari disetiap sudut ruangan presdir Yahiko, sedangkan Gaara ia hanya duduk bersandar diatas sofa diruangan itu dengan wajah yang tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun.

 _Jade_ nya sesekali mencuri pandang pada satu-satunya mahluk yang ada di ruangan ini bersamanya, Gaara merasa ada hal yang aneh terhadap tubuhnya jika ia bersama dengan sekretaris presdir Yahiko ini, dari sejak awal mata bulannya tertangkap dalam penglihatannya, Gaara merasa ia memiliki sesuatu terhadap gadis ini.

Tapi apa itu?

Sekeras apapun Gaara berusaha mengingat tentang gadis bermata bulan ini tidak pernah ada hasilnya, semakin ia memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat Hinata ia semakin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat diotaknya dan pada akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mencoba mengingat gadis ini.

Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Sabaku Gaara adalah berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan gadis ini, ia berpikir lambat laun... memori tentang masa lalu dan mimpi buruknya akan ia ketahui kebenarannya.

Karena dari awal Gaara merasa, gadis ini memiliki sesuatu... entah terlibat dengan memori masa lalunya, atau hanya sebagai kunci tentang jawaban mimpi buruknya selama ini.

"A-apakah benar anda meninggalkan ponselnya terakhir kali disini presdir?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara acuh.

"Ta-tapi... saya sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruangan, ponsel anda memang tidak ada di sini sepertinya presdir."

Lalu,

Gaara bergerak dari posisinya, ia berdiri dan memasukan kedua tangannya pada kantung celanya, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang memang sedari awal berada aman di kantung celananya "Kau bisa berhenti sekarang, ponselnya ada padaku." jawab Gaara tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Dan Hinata ia melebarkan bola matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Mulai besok, kau akan bekerja untukku nona Hinata." lagi, Gaara berucap sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata diruangan ini.

"Ga-gaara..." lirih Hinata.

* * *

Jam operasional perusahaan memang sudah berakhir sejak pukul 17.00 sore ini, beberapa ruangan yang biasanya dipenuhi karyawan kini sebagian sudah tertutup rapi.

 _tukkk... tukkk_

Hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi hentakan dari sepatu presdir Sabaku _Corporation_ di ruangan ini. Langkah Gaara perlahan meninggalkan lobby gedung besar ini dan diikuti oleh Hinata yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di perusahaan ini?" tanya Gaara berusaha mengurai kesunyian.

"I-ini tahun ke 4 saya bekerja di sini." Hinata menjawab.

"Dalam jangka 4 tahun kau sudah menduduki posisi yang strategis seperti ini? apa tidak terlalu berlebihan untukmu?" tanya Gaara meremehkan.

Hinata tersentak.

Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sabaku Gaara, bukan subjek yang jadi pertanyaan Gaara, tapi karena Sabaku Gaara yang mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini.

Dan Gaara hanya mengendikkan bahunya "Mulai besok kau bekerja untukku, dan jika cara kerjamu benar-benar tidak layak untuk menyandang posisimu saat ini, bukan hanya kau... tapi seluruh manajemen di gedung ini akan aku _reshuffle."_

"Sa-saya... akan bekerja sebaik mungkin." jawab Hinata.

Gaara yang berjalan didepan Hinata sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ia sedikit tersenyum "Kita lihat saja mulai besok nona Hi-hinata..."

. . .

Saat mereka berdua hendak meninggalkan gedung ini, di lobby gedung tepatnya disudut paling ujung ruangan yang ada di lobby pintu masuk gedung dari bagian belakang, terdengar suara yang begitu nyaring, seperti suara yang timbul dari mesin las.

Langkah kaki Gaara terhenti seketika "Ada apa disana?"

"Sedang ada _rekonstruksi_ pada gedung bagian belakang presdir, dan pengerjaanya dilakukan setelah jam operasional bekerja selesai supaya tidak menganggu operasional kantor." tutur Hinata.

Sabaku Gaara memutar langkahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu berasa.

"Apa kau sudah tau kualitas pengembangnya?" tanya Gaara sambil terus melangkah dan disusul Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, mereka sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini dalam waktu yang lama."

 **Tap...**

Saat langkah kaki penguasa Sabaku Corporation ini berada di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya tubuh tegapnya seketika limbung.

 _ **Sreeettt... srekkkk**_

Suara dari bunyi mesin las memekakan telinganya, sangat terdengar menyakitkan hingga tanpa terasa _Jade_ nya mengeluarkan air mata.

Hinata panik, ia dengan sigap berusaha menopang tubuh besar Gaara yang hendak tersungkur di lantai "Presdir... presdir apa yang terjadi?".

 _ **Brukkkk**_

Ukuran tubuh Hinata yang memang tidak setara dengan tubuh besar Gaara membuatnya tidak bisa menahan Sabaku Gaara, mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai "Presdir... presdir apa yang terjadi?".

Dan Gaara.

Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan, tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat kepalanya "A-api... a-ada api..." ceracau Gaara.

Jade nya terus melebar dan menatap takut pada mesin las yang digunakan pekerja sehingga menghasilkan percikan api yang sedikit besar.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" racau Hinata panik sambil terus menggengam erat tangan Sabaku Gaara yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"La-lari... lari Hinata... ada api... larilah..." ucap Gaara ambigu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri "Gaara, kau kenapa? apa yang terjadi?".

Dan Gaara terus menggerang dan mencengkeram rambutnya seakan menandakan betapa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini di kepalanya.

"Gaara...kau kenapa?" lagi, Hinata terlihat panik.

Sesaat ponsel Hinata berdering, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan saat nama penelpon yang muncul dilayar ponselnya mata bulannya berbinar lega "Syukurlah..." ucap Hinata.

"Ne, Hallo Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata pada panggilan di telponnya.

'Ya, apa kau sudah selesai bekerja? aku sudah di depan lobby.' jawab Shikamaru.

"Shi-shikamaru... tolong... tolong aku cepat...!"

Panggilan terputus!

. . .

Selang beberapa saat, derap langkah kaki yang sangat Hinata kenal perlahan mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?!" tanya Shikamaru panik.

Hinata mendengok dengan raut wajah penuh kepanikan "Shi-shikamaru... tolong lakukan sesuatu, dia sedari tadi berteriak ketakutan seperti ini." ucap Hinata nada suaranya bergetar penuh kepanikan.

 **Deggg**

Dan entah kenapa, Shikamaru merasa aura Hinata seperti ini terasa menyesakkan untuknya, jantungnya sedikit berdenyut nyeri.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit, bantu aku untuk memapahnya ke mobil." titah Shikamaru.

Dan Hinata seketika mengangguk patuh.

* * *

 _Skip Time_

"Shikamaru-kun, bagaimana? apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?" tanya Hinata beruntun pada Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pasien Sabaku Gaara.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Hinata, dia hanya memiliki ketakutan berlebih... sejenis _phobia_ terhadap sesuatu." ucap Shikamaru sambil duduk disebelah Hinata.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan "Syukurlah..."

Dan Shikamaru tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata "Dia... siapa?" tanya Shikamaru pada Hinata.

"Dia presdir dari Sabaku _Corporation,_ Sabaku Gaara mulai besok... aku bekerja untuknya." jawab Hinata.

"Oh..." dan Shikamaru hanya ber-oh ria.

"Apa kau akan tetap di sini Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya, aku merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap hal ini, jadi aku akan menunggunya sampai walinya datang nanti." jawab Hinata.

Dan Shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepalanya merespon jawaban dari Hinata _'Kau bahkan sama sekali melupakan tentang janji untuk makan bersama di malam ini, Hinata.' Sigh._ Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus ke bagian _radiology_ ada yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu, apakah tidak masalah jika kau kutinggal sendiri?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Um"

 _ **Rasanya sudah ribuan tahun,**_

 _ **Sejak terakhir kali kau menggengam tangaku.**_

 _ **Rasanya masih tetap hangat, tapi entah mengapa... rasa hangat ini mulai terasa sedikit lebih panas di setiap detiknya, kembali membakar setiap kenangan yang aku punya tentangmu.**_

 _ **Ini sudah terasa ribuan tahun.**_

 _ **Tapi kenapa, rasanya masih tetap seakan baru kemarin.**_

"Hi-hinata? Be-benarkah... kau Hinata Hyuga?"

"Kan- Kanuro-Nii..." lirih Hinata.

Kankuro sedikit limbung, ia menopangkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruangan tempat Sabaku Gaara di rawat "Ya Tuhan, Hinata... kau masih hidup?" lagi, dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya Kankuro kembali bertanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kankuro-nii, aku... aku..." ucap Hinata sambil meremas tali tasnya saking gugupnya.

 _ **Greppp**_

Dengan tiba-tiba Kankuro memeluk erat Hinata "Syukurlah Hinata, syukurlah... tidak perlu meminta maaf, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, karena dengan bodohnya selama ini untuk tidak berusaha mencari dirimu." sahut Kankuro, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan menggenggam erat kedua pundak Hinata "Kembalilah bersama kami Hinata, dengan begini... Gaara akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Ke-kembali bersama Gaara?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, bisakah ia kembali bersama Sabaku Gaara saat ini setelah apa yang lelaki itu perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya?.

Dan Kankuro hanya mengangguk dan mengamati menunggu gadis ini memberikan jawaban, terlihat jelas kebahagian di wajah Kankuro, senyum lebar ia berikan pada gadis adiknya ini, tapi seketika tangannya melemas, ia melepaskan genggaman pada pundak Hinata.

Matanya terfokus melihat _Id Card_ pegawai yang menggantung di leher Hinata "Hinata Na-nara?" Sabaku sulung itu mendesah tidak percaya "Na-nara?... mak-maksudnya Hinata?"

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia sembunyikan wajahnya dengan surai indigonya.

"Anda wali Sabaku Gaara?" dan suara berat mengalihkan atensi Kankuro pada Hinata.

"Benar." jawab Kankuro sambil terus melirikan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara, bisa kita bicara diruanganku?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kankuro.

"Na-nara?" tanya Kankuro, dan Shikamaru hanya membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya tanda perkenalan dirinya.

"Hinata... tunggu disini sebentar." titah Shikamaru.

Dan Kankuro yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas penuh penyesalan _'Jadi kau sudah menikah dengannya Hinata?'_

. . .

Hinata menarik kursi untuk lebih dekat dengan Sabaku Gaara yang terlihat begitu nyaman tertidur di kasur pasien rumah sakit ini, ia duduk disebelahnya. Mata bulannya terus menerus memperhatikan wajah Sabaku Gaara, tidak banyak yang berubah pada pewaris Sabaku _Corp._ ini.

Hening yang terasa menyenangkan bagi Hinata, hanya terdengar tarikan nafas yang begitu teratur dari Gaara, berada disituasi seperti ini seperti ber _nostalgia_ baginya, Gaara yang tertidur lelap dan Hinata yang memandang wajahnya, seperti dulu.

Tapi,

Seketika kenangan buruk beberapa tahun silam merangsak memenuhi pikiran Hinata, kenangan yang dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha Hinata lupakan, potongan kenangan yang membuatnya selalu berada dititik terendah di dalam hidupnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Beberapa tahun lalu, disaat bunga sakura tumbuh bermekaran diseluruh Jepang, begitu juga dilingkungan Universitas Hinata dulu. Hinata tidak banyak memiliki teman, mungkin hanya Tenten teman semasa di senior high school dan beberapa teman yang dekat dengannya pun mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari di kampusnya yang sedikit lebih dekat dengannya._

 _Ya,_

 _Hinata bukannya tidak populer, dia cantik dan pintar bagaimana mungkin dia bisa disebut tidak populer? bukan pula karena dikucilkan. Bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak banyak teman, tapi... karena Sabaku Gaara selalu berada disekitarnya yang membuat Hinata dijauhi oleh penghuni kampus._

 _Di seluruh kampus siapa yang tidak mengenal Sabaku Gaara dan semua kepribadiannya, setiap wanita memimpikan untuk berada di posisi yang Hinata tempati saat ini, dan setiap pria memimpikan untuk berada di posisi Sabaku Gaara. Dengan umur yang masih sangat muda, dan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimiliki Gaara membuat siapapun pasti menginginkan menjadi dirinya._

" _Gaara-kun, Tenten mengajak untuk melihat pertandingan final team sepak bola kampus, bisakah kita pergi bersama?" ajak Hinata disaat mereka sedang makan siang bersama._

" _Tidak." jawab Gaara singkat._

" _Ta-tapi, ini pertandingan final Gaara." lagi, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sabaku Gaara._

" _Aku ada pertemuan direksi nanti sore, dan jangan meminta hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu Hinata.!" dengan sedikit berteriak Gaara menolak permintaan Hinata._

 _Sabaku Gaara, sejak ibundanya meninggal ia yang bertanggung jawab dan mengelola seluruh operasional perusahaan, ditangannya... Sabaku Corporation yang dulu diambang kehancuran perlahan bangkit dan berkembang, walaupun konsekuensinya Sabaku Gaara harus banyak kehilangan waktunya, waktu lenggangnya... waktu belajarnya, dan... waktunya bersama kekasih hatinya Hinata Hyuga, sebagian waktunya, bukan... bahkan hampir seluruh waktunya ia habiskan untuk Sabaku Corporation._

 _Dan sejak saat itu pula, Hinata merasa keberadaan dirinya hanya sebagai pelengkap, bukan sebagai kekasih Sabaku Gaara seperti dulu._

" _Ma-maafkan aku." ucap Hinata._

" _Ku antar kau pulang." titah Gaara sambil menarik lengan Hinata untuk mengikutinya._

 _Ya, hubungan ini tidak seperti sepasang kekasih. Gaara yang selalu mengatur setiap apa yang dikerjakan Hinata dan Hinata yang telalu penurut dan selalu melakukan apa yang diminta kekasihnya._

 _Hubungan satu arah, dan Hinata... mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, ia juga memiliki keinginan, ia juga memiliki harapan yang ingin di wujudkan bukan terus menjadi bayang-bayang Sabaku Gaara, tapi Hinata terlalu takut untuk menolak._

 _Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda._

 _Hinata menepis tangan Gaara yang hendak menariknya "Aku akan pulang setelah melihat pertandingan ini bersama Tenten."_

 _Gaara menatap tajam Hinata, sebagian hatinya terasa ditusuk besi panas mendengar penolakan dari Hinata, ini... untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menolaknya seperti ini, Gaara marah dan ia sedikit takut, ia mendengus kesal "Kau pulang denganku." ucap Gaara datar sambil menarik kembali tangan Hinata._

" _Tidak, aku akan pulang setelah menontonnya..." ucap Hinata lagi, berusaha menarik lengannya dari genggaman erat Sabaku Gaara._

 _Melihat sinar kesungguhan di mata Hinata membuat tubuh Sabaku muda bergetar, ia... takut, apa ini waktunya Hinata meninggalkannya? ia sudah terlalu sering ditinggal oleh seserang yang dikasihininya... dan sekarang apakah waktunya Hinata meninggalkannya?._

" _Jangan membantah keinginanku Hinata." ucap Gaara sambil menarik paksa Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke mobil._

" _Ta-tapi Gaara... lepaskan tanganku, ini sakit sekali." sahut Hinata sambil berjalan terseok-seok mengimbangi langkah besar Gaara._

" _Kau mulai membantahku Hinata, setelah ini apa lagi? kau akan meninggalkanku!?"_

" _Tolong, lepaskan tanganku Gaara, ini sakit sekali..."_

 _ **Bruuukk**_

 _Gaara mendorong Hinata masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup kasar pintu mobilnya, ia pun masuk dari pintu sebelahnya "Kita kerumah Hinata terlebih dahulu Iruka." titah Gaara._

 _Didalam mobil Hinata menangis terisak, ia menggenggam perlahan lengannya yang memerah akibat Gaara menariknya terlalu keras. Sabaku Gaara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia pun masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan, kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang paling dicintainya didunia ini, tapi... penolakan Hinata tadi memang sudah melukai egonya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Terima kasih dok, saat ini Iruka sedang mengurus keterangan catatan medis saat Gaara ditangani di rumah sakit Washington, jika sudah selesai akan aku minta untuk melampirkannya pada anda." ucap Kankuro sambil berjalan perlahan kembali ke ruangan tempat Gaara beristirahat.

"Jangan membuatnya tertekan untuk beberapa hari ini." titah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah." jawab Kankuro.

 _ **Tuuuk... tukkk**_

Pintu ruangan kamar inap diketuk perlahan Shikamaru "Hinata, kita pulang sekarang." ajaknya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata, ia melampirkan tali tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Tapi,

 **Tappp**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menarik tangan kiri Hinata.

"Kau sekertaris ku saat ini, jadi... aku memerintahkan kau untuk temani aku disini." ucap Gaara tanpa membuka matanya.

 **Deggg.**

Mendengar permintaan Sabaku Gaara, Hinata merasa membeku seketika, ia merasa aliran darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Dan ini berlaku juga untuk Shikamaru Naara yang terdiam membatu melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

-tbc-

 _ **Maaf-ne,**_

 _ **Karena sudah terlalu lama, ini terpaksa saya up... jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran.**_

 _ **Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jika ada kritik ataupun saran sangat saya hargai dan berterima kasih.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa Sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Oyasuminasai.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Lost**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T+**

Pairing : **Gaara S x Hinata H x Shikamaru N**

Genre : **Drama, Hurt**

Warning : **So Many Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

.

.

.

.

" _Kau sekertaris ku saat ini, jadi... aku memerintahkan kau untuk temani aku disini." ucap Gaara tanpa membuka matanya._

* * *

 **Chap VI**

 _ **Tanpa kau disisiku.**_

 _ **Merasakan perasaan sakitpun aku tak mampu.**_

 _ **Bahkan saat ini, aku hidup tanpa merasakan apapun.**_

Ini sudah lebih dari setengah malam, angin malam dimusim ini menambah rasa sakit yang dirasa Sabaku Gaara yang terbaring sendiri dikamar rumah sakit.

" _Kau sekertaris ku saat ini, jadi... aku memerintahkan kau untuk temani aku disini." ucap Gaara tanpa membuka matanya._

Tadinya Gaara berfikir, gadis itu akan tunduk pada perintahnya, akan merasa terintimidasi oleh perkataanya, tapi... penolakannya justru membuat ia merasakan sakit daripada sebelumnya.

" _Maafkan aku Presdir, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini, ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja ku, presdir juga harus istirahat dengan tenang."_

Sabaku muda itu terdiam, dan melepas perlahan genggaman tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat marah, dan ia ingin sekali mengekpressikan kemarahannya itu, tapi... ia tidak bisa, pengaruh obat yang diberikan padanya bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Brengseekkk!"

Ia menggeram dalam hatinya, nafasnya memburu menandakan betapa aliran darah dalam tubuhnya merangsak naik kebagian sarafnya.

Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? bahkan hanya dengan keberadaaan dirinya saja sudah bisa membuat emosinya berubah tanpa sebab.

"Aku yakin, aku memiliki sesuatu terhadap mu..." ucap Gaara pada dirinya sendiri dalam keheningan malam.

* * *

Tukk... tukkk "Hinata..." sahut Shikamaru sambil perlahan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

 **Ceklek.**

.

Suara knop pintu yang terbuka menampilkan Hinata dengan baju piyamanya "Ya, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

Shikamaru menggeleng perlahan sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat kegemaran Hinata "Kau melewati hari ini dengan sangat berat, kupikir kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan cepat, minum susu ini supaya kau lebih cepat terlelap." titahnya.

Dan Hinata, dalam bias cahaya lampu malam yang samar tersenyum merona pada Shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berterima kasih.

Bahkan hanya dengan membuat Hinata tesenyum saja Shikamaru sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang diinginkan hatinya, walaupun... perasaaan gelisah sudah menyelimuti sejak ia melihat interaksi Hinata dengan Presdir Sabaku itu.

Shikamaru Nara bukan orang yang bodoh, hanya dengan melihat pancaran mata Hinata terhadap lelaki bersurai merah itu dia sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang melibatkan perasaan disana.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin sekali bertanya lebih jelas tentang siapa Sabaku Gaara itu pada Hinata, tapi... ia terlalu pengecut mendengar jawaban yang mungkin tidak ingin dia dengar nantinya. Oleh karena itu, hanya ini yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan.

 _ **Hanya melihatmu,**_

 _ **Jika aku bisa terus melihatmu, akankah kau berbalik melihatku?**_

 _ **Lihatlah sebentar saja aku yang mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu.**_

. . .

Lagi dan lagi, Hinata mendesah dipagi hari yang diawali dengan rintikan hujan, setiap tetesannya seakan mempertegas hatinya yang bimbang dalam perasaan aneh seperti ini.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk melupakan Sabaku dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya, lalu kenapa... di saat ia benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan apa yang sudah ia capai dalam kehidupannya, Sabaku muda itu kembali tanpa pertanda apapun. Menghancurkan susunan kehidupan hariannya, menghancurkan hatinya dan memaksanya untuk terus berada disekitarnya.

Hinata hanya tidak ingin, hatinya terluka kembali.

Bahkan, lelaki itu datang tanpa perasaan bersalah padanya dan melupakannya.

Melupakannya?.

Hinata tersenyum miris, hatinya penuh luka... potongan masa lalu kembali seperti bayangan dan memaksanya untuk terus merasakan luka.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Malam itu,_

 _27 desember bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Hinata. Hujan salju diluar sangat lebat, bahkan sebagian jalan-jalan utama ditutup karena tebalnya salju._

 _Hinata berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang sangat tebal. Walaupun begitu ia terlihat sangat manis, dengan pipinya yang memerah karena suhu dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya._

 _Ia berdiri gelisah di samping gedung pintu masuk bioskop, sudah hampir 7 jam ia menunggu kekasih hatinya Sabaku Gaara di tempat ini. Lavendernya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap pria-nya berada dalam kerumunan lalu lalang orang yang menghabiskan malam di hari ini._

 _Tanpa terasa, bola mata bulannya berair..._

 _Hinata hanya merasa sedih, bahkan disaat ia meminta sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya, Sabaku Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Buktinya... sudah lebih dari 7 jam ia menunggu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Gaara di sini._

 _Apakah Gaara memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi seperti dulu?_

 _Lalu, kenapa Gaara masih membiarkan dirinya berada di sekitarnya, dikehidupannya jika memang Gaara tidak lagi mengingingkan dirinya?_

 _Berkali-kali Hinata ingin menyerah pada perasaanya, tapi Gaara tetap memaksa dirinya untuk terus berada dalam jangkauannya._

 _Hinata pun takut, jika memang ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sabaku Gaara apa ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya lagi? sedangkan, semua kebutuhannya selama ini Gaara yang bertanggung jawab penuh, walaupun Hinata tidak pernah meminta sama sekali pada Gaara._

 _Jadi, apakah mungkin dirinya memang menjadi beban untuk Sabaku Gaara?._

' _Gaara-kun, kau pasti datang kan?' berkali-kali Hinata mengirim pesan pada Gaara di hari ini, tapi tidak ada satupun balasan pesan darinya._

' _Gaara-kun, apakah benar kau mencintaiku?'_

' _Gaara-kun kau pasti datang kan? aku akan menunggumu, kau pasti datang kan?'_

' _Gaara-kun, ini hari ulang tahunku… kau pasti akan datang kan?'_

 _Entah Gaara yang terlalu sibuk, atau mungkin Gaara tidak berminat menanggapapi pesannya sama sekali._

' _Gaara-kun, ini hari ulang tahunku... kau pasti datang kan?' lagi, Hinata mengirimnya pesan._

' _Ini permintaan ku yang pertama dan terakhir, aku harap kau akan datang Gaara, aku mencintaimu Sabaku Gaara.'_

 _Hinata terlonjak dalam lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang._

" _Nona, menurut ramalan cuaca diluar akan ada badai salju, sebaiknya nona masuk kedalam ruangan." ucap security yang ada di gedung bioskop itu._

" _Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, aku akan menunggu diluar saja pak." ucap Hinata._

" _Cuaca diluar sangat dingin dan berbahaya, sebaiknya kedalam saja... kau tinggal mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang kau tunggu jika kau menunggu didalam." papar security itu._

 _Hinata tersenyum canggung "Baiklah, terima kasih pak."_

 _Sementara di tempat lain..._

" _Iruka... apa ponselku sudah di temukan?" tanya pria bersurai merah yang terlihat gelisah di ruangan pribadinya._

" _Maafkan saya presdir, tapi saya sudah mencari diseluruh ruangan ini ponsel anda tidak ada di sini... apa anda ingat terakhir kali meletakannya dimana?" Iruka balik bertanya._

" _Ck," Gaara mendesah kesal "Jika aku ingat meletakkan terakhir kalinya dimana... aku tidak akan meminta bantuan mu untuk menemukannya."_

 _Dan Iruka membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf._

" _Tolong hubungi ke rumah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Hinata." titah Sabaku muda itu sambil duduk dikursi besarnya._

" _Tapi presdir, nona Hinata sejak siang hari sudah tidak ada dirumah." jawaban dari Iruka jelas menyentakkan Gaara._

" _Tidak dirumah?! kenapa kau baru memberitahukan hal ini padaku?!" tanya Gaara dan nada suaranya meninggi "Per-pergi kemana Hinata? kenapa dia tidak ijin padaku, hubungi ponselnya cepat!" titah Gaara dalam amarahnya, walaupun dalam beberapa kata... nada suaranya sedikit bergetar, ia takut... Hinata akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi padanya._

 _Raut wajah Gaara berubah panik, ia merasa... perasaan buruk dalam hatinya._

" _Ponsel nona Hinata tidak aktif presdir." ucap Iruka setelah berkali-kali menghubungi Hinata._

 _Dan semakin jelas raut kepanikan diwajah Sabaku Gaara._

" _Ti-tidak mungkin...!" Gaara bergetar panik "Hinata, tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku." pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Hinata yang meninggalkannya menguasai pikiran Sabaku muda itu._

" _Tung-tungu dulu... tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba._

" _Tanggal 27 desember presdir, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Iruka._

 _Gaara menepuk dahinya "Ya Tuhan, ini hari ulang tahun Hinata... ya, dia pasti menungguku di tempat itu." ucap Gaara sambil berlari keluar dari ruangannya._

 _Gaara ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata pernah memintanya untuk menonton film favoritnya bersama tepat saat hari ulang tahun Hinata, tapi Gaara saat itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, ia tidak terlalu menanggapinya karena sedang kesal terhadap Hinata yang Gaara rasa seperti menjauhinya beberapa hari ini, bahkan puncaknya Hinata terlihat makan siang berdua dengan teman laki-laki di kampusnya saat Gaara sedang tidak bisa menghadiri perkuliahan._

 _Tentu saja Gaara kalap saat itu, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hinata, pukulannya berkali-kali mendarat di wajah lelaki brengsek itu, dan langsung menarik paksa Hinata yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan._

 _Hinata menangis dan berusaha menjelaskan padanya, bahwa laki-laki itu hanya kebetulan duduk bersamanya dikantin karena kursi yang lain terisi penuh, dan bahkan Hinata pun sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama laki-laki itu._

 _Tapi, Gaara sudah terlanjur emosi dan merasa takut, apa ini sudah waktunya Hinata meninggalkannya... maka dari itu dan sejak saat itu Gaara terus mengacuhkan Hinata._

' _Aku harap kau akan datang Gaara-kun, jika kau tidak datang... aku... aku akan menyerah terhadap perasaanku.' ucap Hinata samar sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan Gaara._

 _ **Tinggg...**_

 _Saat pintu lift yang membawa Gaara menuju lobby terbuka seorang staff-nya membungkukkan badan padanya "Presdir, ponsel anda tertinggal di kursi lobby." ucapnya sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Gaara._

" _Hn." ucap Gaara yang menerima ponselnya kembali sambil sedikit berlari keluar dari lobby gedung perusahaanya "Siapkan mobilku cepat!" titah Gaara pada valet parking gedungnya._

" _Baik presdir."_

 _Sambil menunggu mobilnya, ia mengecek ponselnya... hatinya terenyuuut, begitu banyak pesan dari kekasihnya, setiap pesannya semakin mengiris-iris hatinya._

 _Karena ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia selama ini meragukan perasaan Hinata Hyuga untuknya, jade nya memanas... teringat akan ucapan Hinata 'Aku harap kau akan datang Gaara-kun, jika kau tidak datang... aku... aku akan menyerah terhadap perasaanku.' ucap Hinata saat itu._

" _Aku akan datang Hinata, karena sampai kapanpun.. tidak akan kubiarkan kau melepaskan perasaanmu untukku, aku... tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." ucap Gaara pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Tunggu sebentar presdir, saat ini ada badai salju, dan semua akses jalan tertutup." ucap Iruka yang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena mengejar atasannya ini._

" _Ba-badai salju?"_

" _Benar presdir, terlalu berbahaya jika anda mengendarai mobil keluar, sebaiknya tunggu badainya reda terlebih dahulu."_

 _Gaara speechless, seluruh sendi-sendinya melemas... bagaimana ini? apa Hinata masih menunggunya, kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini._

" _Ta-tapi, Hinata menungguku, sudah lebih dari 7 jam ia menungguku..." tutur Gaara seperti yang kehilangan harapan._

" _Nona Hinata pasti akan mengerti presdir, ini tidak akan lama... mohon tunggu sampai badainya menghilang."_

 _Gaara terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ponsel Hinata masih tidak aktif sampai saat ini._

 _Ia duduk dilobby perusahannya dan hanya bisa memandang jauh dibalik kaca besar gedung nya. Pikirannya hampa, Gaara hanya merasa sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi padanya._

 _Sampai ketika,_

 _Headline news dari stasiun tv yang ditampilkan di layar besar televisi UHD yang ada di lobby menerbangkan jiwanya._

 _Sabaku Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman tanganya, jade-nya menatap nyalang layar televisi yang menampilkan kobaran api dan penuhnya orang yang begitu panik menyalamatkan diri disana._

' _Selamat malam... pemirsa, saat ini telah terjadi kebakaran besar di Konoha cinema building.' ucap pembawa berita itu 'Angin yang disebabkan badai salju yang beberapa menit telah berlalu semakin menambah besar api yang melahap Konoha cinema building malam ini.'_

" _Di-disana... Hinata memintaku untuk bertemu disana..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini, tidak mungkin terjadi."_

 _._

" _Hi...Hinata."_

 _-tbc-_

 _ **Konbanwa...**_

 _ **Gomenn... fict ini sangat telat sekali di update, tapi akhirnya ini saya update walaupun chap vi saya penggal menjadi 2 chap dikarenakan belum selesai pengerjaan tapi berhubung sudah terlalu lama makanya saya up.**_

 _ **Apa fict ini tidak begitu menarik yah? dibanding fict saya yang lain, saya merasa responnya terlalu sedikit...**_

 _ **Hehehe...**_

 _ **Oke, saya tunggu kritik, saran serta semangatnya supaya saya lebih semangat menyelesaikan fict ini yang sudah seperti bisul bagi saya karena sudah terlalu lama saya terlantarkan. wkwkwkwkw.**_

 _ **Semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca fict absurd ini, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa sabtu lainnya.**_

 _ **Oyasumi.**_

 _ **Intan.**_


End file.
